


Halloween At Hogwarts!!

by TheScamanderishRedmayniac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Contest inspired, Danger, Evil Spirit, Fanfiction, Fun, Fun and Games, Ghosts, Halloween, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Horror, JK.Rowling, Muggle Studies, Mysterious student, Mysterious teacher, Mystery, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScamanderishRedmayniac/pseuds/TheScamanderishRedmayniac
Summary: It's fun and games at Hogwarts as Halloween approaches.  Harry and his friends have much to deal with.  Something mysterious is going on, a note was left to Harry, threatening the lives of his friends, and it's up to Harry to save them.  But who is this mysterious person?  And what are they up to?  Read on to see what Halloween has in store for the Hogwarts gang!!Disclaimer: This book is based on the characters from the Harry Potter series owned by JK Rowlings.  Characters and places belong to her.  I am just borrowing them for my own entertainment.  No money is being made from this.  This book is purely written for fun.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1: Halloween At Hogwarts!

**Halloween At Hogwarts!!**

With it being the first of October, the weather was changing, and autumn was now in full bloom. The air was becoming chilly, and leaves could be seen on the cold, hard grounds. Naturally with it being October, that could only mean one thing. Halloween was on its way, and it was not long till the day of the Halloween feast, which was enjoyed by all at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. There was much hustle and bustle that day at Hogwarts. Hagrid, the grounds keeper of the school, could be seen growing a whole patch of pumpkins in his garden, by the Quiditch teams practicing during the early hours of the morning, before breakfast that day. While spiders had been enlarged and enchanted to make huge webs around the school, and could be seen scurrying around and dangling from the ceilings. Ron would squeal every time he'd see one scurrying by, or cross his path. Sometimes they wouldn't even have to be near him, he'd see one and make funny mewling sounds and run in the opposite directions. It was still early morning and the students were sat eating breakfast, as they watched the start of the decorating being done. While Ron moaned about the spiders ruining Halloween, Hermione reminisced the days of trick or treating with the other muggle born students. Harry hadn't been paying attention to the chatter around him; his mind had been elsewhere.

He was wondering about the new girl Saba, she hadn't been seen in the common room last night, and Hermione had mentioned that she hadn't come into the dorms, and her bed had not been slept in. There was talk of her escaping the school. Harry wouldn't have been surprised if Saba had somehow escaped from the school, it was the kind of stunt she would pull, if the rumours were true. She had never been happy to be here, and she'd seemed angry and miserable from the moment she'd been taken from her home. But the teachers hadn't seemed concerned by her disappearance, which made the whole thing quite bizarre. Perhaps the rumours were untrue; maybe she hadn't left the building at all. _'But then where was she?'_ Harry was confused. But what surprised and confused Harry all the more was Hagrid's return.

They hadn't expected him to return, it had all been so sudden. He had been away all summer on a secret mission for the Order. Harry had the feeling his return was only temporary and he would be leaving again shortly. _'But what has he been doing? And why has he come back, only to leave in a few weeks time?'_ Harry made a mental note to go see Hagrid at some point and maybe ask him personally. Harry wondered if Dumbledore had only bought him back to help with the Halloween decorations. Which to Harry seemed unfair, although it seemed unfair to send him away in the first place. But then Harry didn't know what Hagrid had wanted, so who was he to question the fairness of anything?

"Are you okay Harry? You seem a bit quiet this morning." Hermione's voice interrupted his thoughts, bringing him out of his reverie.

"What's Hagrid doing back at school?" He blurted without thinking.

"That's obvious, he's been asked to help grow the Halloween pumpkin ain't he?" Ron stated, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harry leaned closer to his friends, so no one could hear his next words and began to whisper.

"Yeah but, he wasn't supposed to be back was he though? He was doing something really important. Do you really think Dumbledore would pull him out of his task to come back and grow pumpkins? Maybe he's finished his job, but that doesn't make any sense. We were told we'd have Grubby-Plank till Christmas remember." The three students turned their gaze to the staff table where Hagrid sat chatting to Professor Flitwick a tiny wizard of a man, as he ate his big breakfast. "You don't suppose he's finished his mission earlier than planned do you?" Harry mused.

"No somehow I don't think so, I have the feeling that Hagrid's mission isn't an easy one. I think Ron could be right. Dumbledore is going to want to make the school as normal, and secure as he can, to reassure the students and parents that everyone at the school is safe. Especially now that You-Know-Who is back. He doesn't want anyone to be frightened I think." Hermione replied eyeing Hagrid with concern.

"I wonder what his mission was though? Maybe we should go see him later or something. Say we've come to welcome him back. Then we can ask him what's going on." Harry said, in the hopes that they would perhaps learn what the Order were up to, and what Hagrid's purpose in the plans had been. If anything his task had seemed a curious one, and it was the one that had an affect on the three, since Hagrid was their teacher. It was strange not seeing Hagrid, and only made things more mysterious. The three agreed to meet later at some point and go see him.

"Do any of you think it's weird how Hagrid has come back and Saba has gone missing?" Harry asked after a short while, "Maybe Saba's disappearance and Hagrid's return are interlinked. Maybe she's taking over his job, while he's at the school helping with the Halloween stuff." Harry tried to make sense of his earlier thoughts; it was frustrating him that although they'd met Saba during the summer holidays, and had her living with them at Headquarters, she still remained a mystery to him. Her disappearance made things all the more frustrating, and mysterious.

"I don't think so Harry, I don't think Saba could do whatever Hagrid was sent to do. I think he had a special job, one that was especially designed for him." Hermione replied.

"So why's she gone then?" Harry countered.

"I don't know, there could be thousands of reasons, but Hagrid's business isn't one of them. I really don't know." Hermione reasoned.

"What's Saba got to do with anything? She probably ran away or something. Besides she hates Halloween, probably doesn't even want to be here for the feast." Ron moaned.

"She doesn't believe in Halloween or celebrate it Ron, there's a big difference to hating it and not celebrating it. I think she mentioned that she didn't want anything to do with Halloween; she said it was all rather silly, especially for the wizarding world. She could understand why the muggles are all interested in it, but for wizards and witches, it was Halloween every day as far as she was concerned. So she didn't see the point in it." Hermione argued back.

"She doesn't see the point in Halloween? What? Is she crazy? How can she think that the night of Halloween isn't important to witches and wizards? It's one of the most important night of history, since the year of nineteen eighty-one. Muggles don't know the half of it. We don't celebrate it the same as muggles since that date do we though? I mean for us now it's all about the night you know who was destroyed. She ought to be grateful to Harry like the rest of us are. It's the night we all celebrate Harry's success. So much happened that night." Ron was now babbling, saying anything to get them to see that Saba was insignificant, and an arrogant looser. He hadn't liked the girl, and he wasn't going to sit there and defend her, and pretend her disappearance was supposed to be something it wasn't. As far as Ron was concerned, she was a selfish brat who'd run away, and wasn't worth thinking about. He also wanted them to see how important the night of Halloween was to the wizarding world. "I mean it's one of the best things that has ever happened for us wizards, and muggles alike. It's a really big thing here in the wizarding world. That girl doesn't have a clue how big it is for us. She hasn't a clue. Halloween was the night we all got our freedom. And our freedom is all thanks to Harry. I mean how many people can sit there and say You-know-who came to their house and tried to kill them and got his own medicine? You were darn lucky that night Harry." Ron finished. Harry had balled his hands into fists as Ron's spoke his last words.

"Yeah, of course, I was darn lucky I survived, and my parents got killed while I survived. Some luck that was to loose everything in one night." Harry remarked gritting his teeth, trying to hold back on a nasty retort. He didn't want to start an argument, they'd been arguing far too much lately. But if Ron asked for it, he was prepared to argue for the sake of his sanity. It wasn't that Harry didn't enjoy, or like Halloween, it was just like any other holiday to Harry. But there was a rather sad sentiment to that particular date. He'd never thought of it much, before he'd come to Hogwarts and learned of being a wizard. And even then he hardly ever thought about it much, but now that Ron had mentioned it, Halloween had felt like a day of mourning for him, instead of a holiday at that very moment as he thought about it. It was on Halloween when Harry was only one year old that he'd lost his parents to Voldemort's evil killing spree. Voldemort had wanted to get rid of Harry. But had killed his parents instead, while he, Harry had come away with a little, thunder bolt, lightening, shaped scar on his forehead. Not to mention, Sirius ending up in Azgaban, and Harry at the Dursley's. Sometimes Harry wondered what it would've been like if his parents had survived, and what Halloween would have been like for him then. But they hadn't survived, and Harry was left to wonder, and try to have fun on a date that was of great loss to him.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't mean it like that." Ron said sheepishly.

"Then what did you mean?" Harry asked. "I'm beginning to think Saba is right. Halloween is stupid, and I'm beginning to not like it myself."

"I just meant that Saba was wrong to think Halloween is stupid, especially in the wizarding world. We've got a reason to celebrate as much as the muggles. Their reasons are dumb, it's just a stupid reason to go out dressed like us isn't it?" Ron said defensively.

"Oh yes of course. The wizarding world has so much to celebrate, all thanks to me, how silly of me. I didn't realize I had to enjoy and celebrate the day Voldemort was beaten by a baby, after he killed my parents!" Harry hissed, as he seethed with rage.

"What?" Ron asked with surprise at Harry's outburst. He couldn't understand why Harry was so upset, "You never seemed bothered by Halloween before." Ron said causing the few Gryffindor students nearby, who happened to hear parts of the conversation to pay complete attention now. Everyone who'd been listening waited with bated breath for Harry's reaction, they knew it wouldn't be good, but it was what made the whole thing worth listening to.

"Shut up Ron!" Hermione growled, and then to Harry she said, "Ignore Ron Harry, he's an idiot. He doesn't understand when it comes to people loosing family members, his are all still alive." She glared at Ron daring him to say more. There was an awkward silence, as Harry and Hermione stared with hostility at Ron. Harry broke his angry stare and looked away. Hermione took the moment and began uttering, "You dim wit, He lost his parents that night, do you really think he wants to remember Halloween like that? She whispered harshly to Ron, hoping Harry wouldn't hear, but she hadn't been quiet enough for his ears, and he had heard. From the corner of his eyes, Harry could see Ron was beginning to realize what he'd said and looked sorry for it.

"I'm sorry mate, I just didn't think." Ron apologized. Harry knew he meant it. But it was too late for Ron to take back his words, they'd stung Harry and no matter how much he wanted to forget the whole thing, the words had stung and Harry was finding it hard to forgive Ron properly. But instead of causing another fight, he decided to at least try and let it go. He would eventually forgive him, but right now, Harry was feeling too hurt and betrayed by his best friend.

"It's ok." Harry replied half-heartedly. Not really meaning his own words. Because he had expected Ron to at least try and understand where he was coming from. Without saying anything more, at the first sign of the teachers leaving the hall to signal the end of breakfast, Harry too stood up; grabbing his bag Harry made his way to his first lesson without Ron and Hermione.

**********

The rest of the day hadn't gone any better. The trio hardly spoke during the day, and Harry seemed rather distracted and dejected throughout every lesson. He hardly paid attention to what had been said, and had gotten into trouble in two of their lessons, causing the teachers to look at him with concern. Lunch had been a silent affair, and Harry hardly spoke to anyone. Hermione had tried to start a conversation with him, and tried to cheer him up. But had failed miserably. In the end everyone felt it was just best to leave him alone, which he was grateful for. By the time the lessons had all finished, Harry had forgotten about seeing Hagrid and spent most of the evening brooding over the fact that everyone enjoyed a day that held so much bad fortune in his life.

The majority of the students had gone down to the Great Hall to decorate before dinner. Hermione tried one last time to get Harry in a better mood and to make him forget their argument, he seemed so miserable and she hated seeing him that way. She'd asked him to join them with the decorating, but Harry had rejected her invitation and efforts to include him. Harry wasn't in the mood to take part in the preparations of Halloween; Ron's words had taken all the excitement and fun out of Halloween for him. And so realizing nothing would get Harry to change his mind, she decided to let him be.

**********

That evening Harry didn't feel like eating dinner in the great hall with the rest of the school. He wanted to be alone. He didn't feel he was good company at the moment, and his mood had turned sour. He wasn't even sure why he was so miserable today of all days, it wasn't as if Halloween was today. There was still at least four weeks till the day itself. But Harry had felt it had already arrived with a vengeance, reminding him he was alone. Perhaps it was seeing the staff and students getting ready for Halloween that had set him off. It was as though no one really cared about him, and how he was feeling. It was a double celebration for the wizarding world. It was the day Voldemort had been sent packing, the day the wizarding world, and the rest at large, had been given a temporary freedom, and all thanks to Harry, the boy who lived. So Harry had eaten alone in the common room. That night Harry hopped into bed early, and tried to fall asleep.

As soon as he'd fallen asleep, he began to dream of the long, dark corridor. Searching, and groping in the dark. Rushing past door, after door. Harry realized he was back there again, back at the ministry of magic. Looking for something, but what? What was he looking for? It was urgent he find it, that was for sure. But how was he to find what he didn't know existed? Harry's dreams were troubled and dark. when suddenly he was woken by a loud thudding from somewhere in the room. Harry woke with a start.

"What's going on?" He asked groggily, and squinted into the darkness. But nobody seemed to hear him. Grabbing his glasses and putting them on, Harry realized the noise hadn't been in the room. His room mates were all still fast asleep. Had he imagined the sound? It was quite possible, since he'd heard it in his sleep, but Harry didn't think so. Getting out of bed, Harry tiptoed out of the door and made his way to the common room. But it had been empty. So what had he heard? Harry was confused, had it been Peeves? Harry was about to leave the common room and head back up to the dorm, when something caught his eye, stopping him in his tracks.

Hesitantly he walked towards the now, empty fireplace. Where usually a warm, glowing fire would be slowly burning, with flames dancing to an invisible tune that only they could hear. Lying on top of the cold, burnt coal was a stark white envelope, that seemed to standout against the black of the coal. Harry gingerly picked up the envelope, turning it in his hand, examining the mysterious object. As though doing so would reveal it's secrets all in one go. But to no avail, Harry could not seem to gleam much from the envelope itself, except for the dark, curly script which spelt out his name in large bold letters. He could just make out the shape of the letters in the dark. 'So someone has been here.' Thought Harry, and taking his eyes away from the envelope, he carefully looked around the room, squinting into the darkness, and strained his ears, listening for any tell tale sounds of an intruder. But there was no sign that anyone was lurking in the dark.

Once Harry was sure he was truly alone, he carefully and quietly made his way back to his room, grabbed his wand and crept downstairs again, scolding himself for not bringing it before. 'What if the intruder had still been there? What then?' Once downstairs, Harry used his wand to light the fireplace, and sat on the closest armchair to the fire, so he could read in the light. Cautiously breaking the wax seal on the envelope, Harry picked out the piece of parchment that lay within, and began to read the strange message that had been left for him.

_"Halloween is upon us very soon, it is time you lost more than your parents on this festive occasion. If you want your friends to survive, then you must figure out the clues that will be left to help you save your precious friends. But if you fail.....Tick, tock Potter! The clock is ticking. Your first clue, snow white and the seven dwarfs! Your Halloween friend!"_

Harry looked at the note, and re read it several times. So his friends were in danger, _but from who? or What?_ Harry couldn't think what the note might have meant, but he knew he had to think fast. And what did a child's story book have to do with it, and a muggle one at that? Harry's couldn't think what any of it could mean, and felt tired just thinking about it. Folding up the paper, he held onto it and went back upstairs to his room. He would think about it in the morning. Perhaps it was some stupid joke, but for now he would sleep. Once in his room, Harry noticed a book on his bed, and went to see what it was. Looking down, he read Snow white and the seven dwarfs, written in huge, gold lettering upon the hard cover. Harry turned to see if any of the others had put it there for a joke.

"Ron." He whispered. "Are you awake?' But no reply came. He could hear the snores, and shallow breathing of the other boys. And nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed nearly headless Nick floating inches away from his bed. The ghost gulped before speaking.

"Ah hello Harry." He greeted, almost too cheerily.

"Hi Nick, erm, is this book yours?" He asked. Harry thought he saw Nick flinch, but couldn't be sure.

"No I don't believe it is. I only came to see if everyone was asleep." He said, and started to shimmer and fade into the night, with a grin on his face.

"Wait!" Called Harry, but it was too late. The ghost had gone, leaving Harry alone in the dark.

"What's going on?" Asked a groggy Ron.

"Shut up guys!" Came an angry sleepy voice from Seamus's bed. "Some of us are trying to sleep here!"

Ron sat up on his elbows, and looked at Harry with questioning eyes.

"Nothing." Sighed Harry, "go back to sleep. I'll tell you in the morning." Ron fell back onto his pillow and fell back to sleep within seconds. Harry made his way to his bed, and placed the note under his pillow, then put his glasses and wand back in their respectable places, before climbing back into his waiting bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he too fell asleep as Ron had done earlier. And he slept a dreamless sleep, with no more thoughts of the strange note and mysterious book left on his bed.

________________________________________________


	2. The Poisoned Apple!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before, someone had left Harry a mysterious note. But there's something sinister about the note. Harry's friends are in danger. But who sent the note and why? And why had Dumbledore called Hermione into his office? As the trio ask questions about the note, things take a turn for the worst. Someone has left them poisoned apples. "Tick tock!" The note had said. Could the apple poisoning be connected to the note? Or is this part of a game that was to take place during Halloween for fun. Except this game doesn't seem fun, Muggle games it seems can be deadly!!

The next morning found Harry in a bad mood. He went down to breakfast that morning with a headache, and as he got to the Gryffindoor table, he noticed there was much excitement and chatter in the great hall, as the students piled food onto their plate.

"What's everyone so excited about?" Asked Harry glumly.

"Oh yeah you weren't there last night at dinner when Dumbledore announced it were you?" Asked Ron, as though that was suppose to explain everything.

"When he announced what?" Asked Harry feeling rather annoyed at Ron's simplicity. He had no time for any of this.

"Dumbledore announced that this Halloween we're having a fancy dress party. Everyone is to dress up in a costume, and there will be a ball, and disco type thing." Hermione chirped, as though this was the best news ever.

Harry grimaced and made a face. "Oh brother, not another event like the yule ball." Harry rubbed his temple, trying to soothe the now growing headache.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Ron, spooning a dollop of porridge in his mouth, as fast as it would go.

"I didn't sleep all that well. Someone was in the common room lastnight." Harry replied, causing Ron to drop his spoon.

"What?" He and Hermione shouted in unison. "I didn't hear anything. You sure Harry?" Ron eyed Harry carefully.

"Well of corse you didn't hear anything Ron, you and the rest of the world were snoring away, fast asleep."

Hermione looked thoughtful, and asked "but who? Maybe it was just someone who couldn't sleep, and went down for a bit to think or something." She replied.

"I don't think so Hermione, when I went down to check what all the noise was about, there was nobody there. Why not stick around, if it's nothing."

But Hermione already had an answer to that. "Look, maybe they were going for a walk or something, and maybe they bumped into something on the way out." Harry refused to believe that theory, it still felt like an intruder, besides he had the note. And he had been glad he'd bought it with him to breakfast. He had wanted to show them, to see what they had thought of it.

"Look I don't think that sounds right either Hermione. I think you and Ron are in danger. I found a note in the fireplace. Look." He explained, pulling out the mysterious note.

Both Ron and Hermione leaned forward, and took a close look at the note, and read the strange message inside. "Could someone be playing a Halloween joke, do you think?" Asked Ron, and Harry thought of the Gryffindor ghost, standing by his bed.

"Maybe, I don't know. I saw Nearly Headless Nick in our room, standing by my bed. But why? Maybe he's playing a joke. But something doesn't seem right. Have either of you seen him today?" He asked. Both Hermione and Ron shook their heads.

"It's probably nothing Harry, don't worry about it. It's probably Nick having fun." Sighing Harry tucked the piece of parchment back into his robe pockets, and silently ate his breakfast with the rest of the students.

Harry had forgotten about the note, as the day wore on. His mood had gotten better as he sat in Defense against the dark arts class. Umbridge had been her horrible self, and had made them work hard, copying from books. But to the satisfaction of the students, one of the spiders helping to decorate the school, had landed on her head, and Harry could've sworn it was one of Aragog's children. The spider was a lot bigger than an average spider, and had patterns swirling across it's body, and stripes along it's hidiously, thick, hairy legs. It crawled on her hair and down her face, making her scream and jump around the classroom, and once the spider was scuttling across her desk, she had gotten out her wand and desperately tried to curse it. Missing every time, and splintering tables and furniture as she did so. Harry ignored Ron's wimpering, and his tight grip on Harry's arm. He was enjoying himself too much to care. There was a kind of satisfaction seeing her in terror, and watching her suffer.

By the time the spider had disappeared in a hole in the wall, the classroom was a tip. Chairs and tables were broken, and the students were backed in a corner, avoiding being hit by a flying curse, and watching with rapt attention. Books and ink were strewn all over the floor, where tables had fallen to the floor. There was no point in continuing the lesson, and Umbridge dismissed the class. Most students gathered their things with their wands, and made a dash for the door, just in case she changed her mind.

"Did you see the size of that spider? It was huge!" squealled Ron, still clutching onto Harry.

"Yeah it was brilliant! Did you see her face?" Laughed Harry. Hermione scowled,

"you shouldn't laugh at teachers Harry." But Harry didn't care, he'd had fun and enjoyed himself for the first time all day. The rest of the day went well, with Harry's mood soaring high. By the end of the day the whole school had been talking about it, and Harry joined in enthusiastically with the conversation, with Ron protesting by his side.

At dinner McGannagal came over to Hermione and asked her to see Dumbledore before she headed back to the common room for the night.

"The headmaster wants to see me?" She squeaked, as McGannagal gave her the instructions. "Yes Miss Granger, it's important you see him urgently, so please do go after you have finished dinner. Good evening Miss Granger." And without a backward glance McGannagal was heading back to the staff table.

"Dumbledore wants to see you?" Mused Ron, "but why?"

Hermione hadn't been too sure. "I don't really know, maybe it has something to do with my lessons. Perhaps it might be about that thing in third year." She said, feeling a little calmer. she couldn't see why else the headmaster would want to see her, it must have been something to do with a time turner. Perhaps he was giving her another year to use it. Nothing more was said about Dumbledore's mysterious request to see Hermione, and the evening wore on with the subject of the spiders returning to the table, to Ron's utter desmay.

**********

That night in the common room, spirits were high, as Dean and Sheamus were re-enacting the scene in Umbridge's classroom.

"Do you guys mind, and quit talking about that?" wailed Ron.

"What's the matter Won, Won" Asked George,

"Scared of a big fat spider?" Cackled Fred.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"Hey that's not a bad idea for a Halloween prank." Thought Fred, and the twins went off to discuss ideas for pranks that involved giant spiders.

"I don't like what those two are up to." Ron moaned.

"Speaking of Halloween, does anyone know what sort of games and things we could play at the Halloween party?" Asked Hermione.

"Games like what?" Someone asked from among the crowd.

"I don't know, Halloween games like apple bobbing." Almost everyone in the crowd looked at Hermione in a funny way, with confused faces. And Hermione smacked her palms to her head, realising the wizarding folks probably hadn't heard of such a thing. It was after all a muggle type game. "I'll show you. Tomorrow out in the Quidditch pitch. We'll need to ask Hagrid to pick some apples for us, and we'll need a large bowl, or smallish barrel or something to put them in. Hagrid is bound to have something. I'll ask. Just be there tomorrow after class." She ordered, and everyone promised they'd be there.

Once Harry, Hermione and Ron were seated alone in the common room, Harry asked Hermione what Dumbledore had wanted. "Did Dumbledore want to see you about the time turner?" Harry asked,

"Sorry?...Oh that, yes that's what it was about after all." She mumbled,

"See, nothing to worry about.' Reasured Ron.

"Wait, what if we used the time turner to find out who left the note, then we'll know what it's about and catch them red handed." Exclained Harry with new excitement.

"What! Harry no! We can't do that. Dumbledore's trusting me with this, and I'm not going to betray his trust. Sorry but I'm not doing that." She huffed, getting up and marching towards the stairs to go up to bed.

Harry sighed. "I guess that's out of the question then." His mood had deflated, but he wouldn't give up, he would find the person who left the note, and he would end this game, or whatever it is.

**********

The next day had been a cold and blustery day, a weak sun had shone in the sky. By the time evening had come, the sun had given up trying to come out, and had disappeared. Leaving a cold gust of wind in it's wake, as the students gathered on the Quidditch pitch, milling around Hermione. Who had found a small barrel, and had filled it with water. News had travelled fast in the school, and a majority of the student body had come to see what stunt Hermione would pull. Which had even included the Slytherin students, who claimed they were only there to see what rubbish things muggles called fun. Although Harry had suspected, they were just as curious as the rest of the school, and were too afraid to admit they were slightly interested themselves. The only person who seemed unhappy to be there had been Draco Malfoy. Who seemed to have had very little choice in the matter, since nearly all his friends were there.

"Where are the apples?" Called Hermione, looking around the crowd of people standing nearby. "Has anyone seen Neville?" She asked when no one replied. As though on cue, Neville came bounding across the playing field, dragging what looked to be a heavy sack of some sort.

"Here, they're in this sack." Gasped Neville, as he stopped by Hermione, dumping the sack to the ground and bent down, holding his knees and breathing hard. Hermione ignored Neville's tired gasps, and opened up the sack and started taking out big, red, juicy apples, and dropping them into the barrel of water.

Once all the apples had been put in, and sat bobbing away on the surface of the water, Hermione began to explain what they had to do. And the crowd gathered closer around her.

"Ok, so now we have the apples in the water, what you have to do is, you have to try and pick the apples with your mouth. But you're not allowed to use your hands, they have to be tied behind you, or you have to keep them behind your back. Either way it doesn't matter. It's more challenging with them tied behind you, because you're not likely to touch them or anything and cheat." See explained, looking around the crowd of students. "I happen to be one of the best at bobbing apples." Smirked Hermione as though daring everyone into a challenge to try and beat her.

"But that seems impossible!" Cried a young Hufflepuff student. "You can't pick them with your mouth, they'd just float away. And they're so big, you wouldn't be able to hold one in your mouth just like that." He yelled. Hermione had been ready for the wizarding bunch to say something like this.

"Yes it's not easy, but it's not impossible either. Look, here let me show you." She said, and put her hands behind her back, and bent her head over the barrel and began to try grabbing apples into her mouth. It took a few misses before she finally managed to get one into her mouth, and pulled it out truamphantly. Holding up the apple in her hand, she smiled. "See, it's doable. So who wants a turn?" She asked and bit into the apple with a grin, "mmm, not bad" and swollewed the apple. But before anyone could take up the challenge, Hermione had fallen to the floor, with a loud thud, and the apple fell from her hands and rolled onto the grass.

As Hermione crashed to the floor, the students jumped back in shock.

"Is this suppose to happen?" Asked one person,

"is this normal?" cried another.

"No, no this isn't suppose to happen." Replied Harry, "Hermion, what are you doing?" He asked, but Hermione lay still, unmoving and not responding to his calls. "Hermione if this is some dramatic joke, it's not funny." But Hermione still lay motionless, and Harry bent down to see if she was still breathing. He felt her pulse, and sighed in relief, she was alive, but was unconcious. Harry was worried now, the note in his robe pockets began to haunt him. _'was this part of the sinister plan? Was this the beginning of something terrible?'_ Harry couldn't be sure. Something made Harry pick up the apple, and look at where Hermione had bitten. The students who could see, gasped, as did Harry. There was a dark red liquid oozing out of the yellow flesh of the apple.

"Neville, where did you find these apples?" He asked.

"Hagrid gave them to me. I think Hermione asked him to get some for her early this morning, and then she told me to go fetch them before you guys arrived." He stammered.

"Go get Hagrid Neville." He commanded, but Neville couldn't move.

"Is she dead?" Stammered Neville.

"Go now!" Harry demanded. And this time the large boy did move and ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

"She's alright, she's got to be." Wailed Ron, who'd crouched down to see if Hermione was still alive. "I bet it's a joke, Dumbledore said there will be a bit of a mystery game at Hogwart's this halloween. This is it, this is what he meant, I'm sure." Harry couldn't believe his ears,

"what are you talking about Ron?"

"Dumbledore said.."

"I heard what you said Ron! When did he say this?" Harry interrupted.

"At dinner yesterday, you weren't there Harry. He said there would be a mystery game for us to play this halloween." Ron looked pale and scared.

"Look at this apple Ron, does this look like a game to you? Look at her. I don't think this is a game do you?" Herry felt a sudden anger, "what kind of mystery would this be? Not a fun one would it?" Ron didn't know what to say.

"Cor blimey, even we wouldn't stoop that low with jokes" came Fred's nervous voice. "It sure don't look like one.' Agreed George.

Suddenly there was a cruel laughter somewhere in the crowed. "So the mudblood is dead. I guess muggle games aren't so bad after all. It makes it easier for us to rid those dirty mudbloods without us touching them." Cackled Draco.

"shut up Malfoy!" Ron growled jumping to his feet. "She's not dead!"

Malfoy smirked, "so! she will be soon enough. No one to help fight your battles Weasel." He laughed, Ron bought out his wand.

"Leave it." Cried Harry and grabbed Ron's arms. "We're wasting time."

"I hope you can save her Harry. It looks like she's not waking up. tick tock. You don't have long if that's poison." Malfoy laughed as he walked away, taking his entourage with him. Harry looked around the crowd and pointed at a fourth year boy.

"You! Go get Dumbledore and be quick! Don't stop for anything! Hurry now!!" He jabbed. The boy ran without saying a word, and hurried away into the castle.

Before anyone could say anything more, Hagrid had reached the crowd of students and asked what was going on, in that loud booming voice of his.

"We think Hermione's been poisoned," Harry explained showing Hagrid the apple. "Where did you get the apples from Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Oh er, I got them from a shop in Hogsmeade. I di'n't think they'd be a problem Harry." Hagrid looked hurt that Harry could accuse him.

"I"m not saying it's your fault Hagrid. I'm just trying to figure out how this happened." Hagrid looked at Hermione,

"she's getting cold, she needs to be taken inside." Looking at Hermione, he noticed her blue lips, and ashen face. Hagrid picked her up, and rushed off into the castle with Hemione, and Harry ran to follow him in, with half the school following in tow. He could no longer feel the biting cold, just fear and confusion, how did one stupid muggle game turn into a disaster? Harry did not know, but all he knew was this was not how it was suppose to be.

**********

As they entered the castle, Dumbledore and the head of houses were upon them, with the scared fourth year boy, who'd gone to get help. The students were ushered away to their common rooms, there was not much they could do now. Ron and Harry followed Hagrid and Dumbledore to the hospital wing. Once inside Harry showed Dumbledore the apple, and Dumbledore looked rather grave.

"This is very serious." Dumbledore had asked many questions, "We need to find who did this, but I do not wish for you boys to go looking for trouble. You must let us do the hunting. I will have Severus make us a potion to revive Miss granger. There is nothing to be done here." Dumbledore advised, and the boys were left to sit awhile, before they were made to leave.

Once they were alone in the hospital wing both boys began to voice their opinions and questions.

"What are we gonna do Harry?" Asked Ron.

"We're going to find who did this." Harry whispered.

"But Dumbledore said..."

"I know what Dumbledore said. But we can't just sit here and do nothing. There must be a way to help Hermione. I think this has something to do with that note I got." Harry mused.

"But who would do that? Who left that note? We're never going to find them Harry." Harry thoght about what Ron had said,

"tick tock. Malfoy said the exact same words. Do you think he could've done it?" Harry thought.

"I wouldn't put it past him. But how would we prove it though Harry?" Harry wasn't sure how they would prove it, but he had to try something. Or perhaps they could think of that later. He had decided they needed to find a way to help Hermione first. Although Dumbledore had said they would have an antidote for her, he wasn't convinced that was the answer. This wasn't just any poisoning, there had been some form of malice about it, but the note had said it was up to Harry to save her. But how? He had felt so lost and miserable and by the time they'd left the hospital wing, Harry had felft he'd already lost Hermione. But he was determined he would not let them win, whoever they were.


	3. Snow White!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hermione's life hangs in the balance, the Gryffindor students try to find a way to save her. Harry and Ron feel lost without Hermione, who normally has the answers to most their troubles But Hermione isn't here to help them, so now it's up to Ron and Harry to help save her and solve the mystery of the poisoned apple without her. Can they work it out for themselves? Or will they fail? And what does a Muggle book, called snow white have to do with it? How is it connected?

At dinner that evening the students had eaten with less enthusiasm than the night before. Most of the students were now afraid, and confused. They, like Harry did not believe that this had anything to do with the mystery games that Dumbledore had spoken of. There seemed to be too much at stake, and Hermione's life seemed to be in danger. And the students felt their own lives were at jeopardy. No matter how much Umbridge and the ministry tried to convince them that Voldemort hadn't returned, the students were ready to believe he had, and he had taken his vengeance on poor Hermione, who was only trying to teach them a new game.

How could something that had started off as pure fun, turn into something so horrific? The students didn't know, and almost throughout most of dinner, they looked in Harry's direction. Almost hoping he would have answers which he clearly didn't. He had been just as confused as them, and as frightened, but not for the same reasons. His fears, unlike the other students was not for himself, or of Voldemort. But for Hermione's life, since now he believed she was in grave danger.

The chatter in the great hall was minimal, so it hadn't been hard for Dumbledore to gain order in the hall before he spoke. Once the students fell silent, he spoke with much seriousness.

"As you know, Miss Granger is in a very bad way." He began, looking around the hall, training his eye over all the tables, and staring long and hard. "We are taking this very seriously. Professor Snape is at this minute working on an antidote to revive Miss Granger. Should any of you know, or have any ideas as to who could have been involved, it is important that you come to me or the staff and let us know. We will be doing a thorough investigation of the student body. There have been some ideas that some students are thrilled with what has occurred. But I assure you, we do not tolerate behaviour as serious as this." He turned his gaze upon the slytherin table, and with sternness, causing all smiles to vanish. "Should I find poison among any of your possession, yes that's right, Miss Granger has been poisoned. And should we find, or suspect a student with such an item with their belongings, there will be severe consequences indeed." After giving his speech Dumbledore had dismissed the students, asking the heads of houses to lead them out. And making sure that everyone's rooms be searched, and everyone be interviewed.

It had been a long night, and the mood of the common room in Gryffindor tower had been sombre. It was late when the search and interviews had ended, but no one felt like sleeping, and so the students sat in the common room in deep thought. Even Fred and George were less boisterous, and sat quietly thinking. Ron broke the silence,

"I wish Hermione was here. She'd  
know what to do." There were murmurs of agreement throughout the room.

"Well Hermione's not here is she? She's been poisoned. Look, we've done this before remember? With the basilisk. If we could save Hermione then, then we can surely save her now. We've just got to figure out how to wake her up, that's all." Harry tried to reasure the room at large.

" Yeah With a bit of Hermione's help. She had that piece of paper in her hand didn't she? This time it's different. We don't have anythng this time, and we don't know what we're up against. No clues at all. We're stuffed." Ron slumped his shoulders and sank into his chair.

"No! we're not giving up that easily, we do have a clue. I just need to figure it out, and how it fits in. We need to try think like Hermione, then we'll know and understand." Nobody in the room seemed convinced by Harry's words, and he couldn't blame them. Everyone was now scared they'd loose Hermione. Harry wanted to join them in their sorrows, wanted to give up. But he couldn't, he was determined he would find the answers and save her. Even if it meant he'd be doing it alone. It seemed to look that way by the minute. Even Ron had given up. No one spoke for the remainder of the evening and by midnight, slowly by slowly, the students began to go up to bed without saying a word.

That night Harry struggled to sleep. He couldn't help but think of the note, and think of the night before. He tried to remember if anyone had acted oddly, or suspiciously that day. Malfoy seemed to be the only person he could think of that would want to cause malice, and hadn't he said the words 'tick, tock' to Harry? Perhaps it had been a coincident, but Harry couldn't be sure.

He hadn't liked the way Malfoy had said it, he had to find out if it were really him. He would ask Malfoy the next time he had a chance to talk to him, he'd make him talk and spill the beans. He didn't know how yet, but somehow he would. He tried to think what Hermione would do, but he couldn't think how she would tackle it. "Think, think, think, come on, what would Hermione do?" He whispered,

"Dunno," came Ron's whispered response. He hadn't expected anyone to hear him, and hadn't realized he'd whispered too loudly in the dark.

"She'd be running off to the library to find some answers, wouldn't she?" Harry knew Ron was right, she probably would've done exactly that.

"I don't think the library will help us this time though Ron. I doubt we'd get answers from a book. Not this time. It has something to do with that stupid note I found." Harry thought for awhile and tried to think of that night again. A sudden thought had occurred to him, he couldn't understand why Headless Nick had been in their room. What had he been doing? He didn't know, but made a mental note to ask the ghost, the next time he saw him.

**********

The next day was grey and sombre, and the student's mood had matched the weather. Lessons had been quiet without Hermione for Ron and Harry. And both boys looked to where Hermione's empty seat was, and wished she had been there. No one had the answers to some of the tricky questions in class, and so even the teachers began to want Hermione back. It frustrated them to see that hardly any of the students were bright enough to answer the questions, but then it could have also had something to do with lack of self esteem, and no one liked to be wrong. So the teachers sighed and answered their own questions.

After classes had ended, Harry and Ron went down to the hospital wing to see Hermione. As they entered the infirmary, they were greeted by Dumbledore and some of the teachers.

"Well Severus, do you have the antidote?" Asked Dumbledore as the boys sat down beside the hospital bed where Hermione lay.

"Yes headmaster." Snape handed Dumbledore the goblet, which held the liquid that would revive her. As the liquid was fed to Hermione, everyone waited with bated breath. Nothing seemed to happen after several seconds.

"Is it normal to take this long to revive someone with this potion do you think?" Asked McGanagall, who looked rather pale to Harry.

"Severus?" Asked Dumbledore looking at the potions master. "No this is not normal. It should have had some affect by now. The potion is not working." Snape frowned and looked thoughtful, if not a little worried.

"Now what?" Squeaked Flitwick, who had been watching with rapt attention. Dumbledore bent forward and checked her pulse.

"What if he didn't give her an antidote? What if he's poisoned her?" Harry had jumped out of his seat and was looking hard at Snape, he wouldn't have put it past him. After all, hadn't he shown Dumbledore the dark mark on his arm. A tattoo branded on the arms of Voldemort's death eater followers?

"Harry please!" Cut in Dumbledore before he and Snape would start rowing. "This is not the time, nor the place for such accusations. Miss Granger is still alive and has a pulse, if it were poison, she would be dead. Now please your friend is in dire peril, and needs help. Professor Snape has been working tirelessly, and very hard to make this antidote to bring back your friend. I trust Snape, as should you. Time is short, we do not have time for this. I will not discuss this any further is that clear? In the meantime Severus I wish for you to try another antidote please. If you can think of any other potions that might work. Try making more than one different types, I would greatly appreciate it." Snape looked grave.

"Yes Headmaster, I will try, but as I have said before, I have never seen such poison before, this is a new kind. But as you wish, I will make other antidotes."

"Thank you Severus." Dumbledore dismissed Snape. And soon he and the other teachers had left too, leaving Harry and Ron alone with Hermione.

Harry felt helpless sitting by Hermione's bed, not knowing what to do. The antidote hadn't worked, what if none of them worked. Snape had said he'd never seen anything like it before, what did that mean?

"What are we going to do Harry?" Ron looked at Harry expectantly, waiting for an answer, but Harry didn't have one.

"I don't know Ron, but I think we need to talk to Malfoy, see what he's done, and find out what kind of poison this is. Oh and I need to talk to Headless Nick too." Ron was confused,

"Headless Nick? But why?" Harry wasn't sure how he was linked but he had to know.

"Because he was in our room the other night, when I found the note. I want to know what he was doing there." It was a long time before Harry or Ron left Hermione, but when they'd left it was nearing dinner time. Neither boy seemed hungry, but went to the great hall to eat anyway.

On the way to the great hall they bumped into Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin had been talking and laughing with a group of boys from his house, they had been leaving the great hall. Harry went up to Malfoy and pushed him hard,

"What have you done to Hermione? What did you put in those apples?" He asked roughly. The pale, blonde boy smirked at Harry,

"What you think I did that to the mudblood?" He laughed and looked at the groups of boys, and faced back to Harry. "Sorry to burst your bubble Potter, but it wasn't me. I wish I'd been the genius to think of that. Let me know when you find the culprit won't you?" He smirked.

"You're a liar!" Yelled Ron,

"believe me Weasel, I'm not lying this time. If I'd done it, I'd be boasting about it across the whole school by now." But Ron wasn't convinced,

"no you wouldn't, Dumbledore would have your head if you did and you know it." Malfoy had stepped a notch closer and whispered in a menacing voice,

"I'm not afraid of that old fool. Father and a few others will have him arrested, you mark my words." Ron was about to bring out his wand, but Harry had stopped him.

"I believe you this time Malfoy, but your wrong about Dumbledore being a fool, or being arrested. One day your dad will get what's coming to him." Without stopping Harry pushed past the smirking boy and dragged Ron along with him.

Harry had been so certain it had been Malfoy, but now he wasn't sure. Malfoy had been telling the truth, he could somehow tell that Malfoy had meant what he had said, no matter how much he wanted it to be him. So now they were back at square one, but they still had to talk to Headless Nick, who by some form of luck was sitting at the end of the table.

"Hello Nick," Harry called as he made his way to the table and sat down by the twins.

"Ah Harry, sad to hear about Hermione. How's she doing?" Harry wasn't too sure of what to make of this.

"She's not good Nick. But can I ask you a question? What were you doing in our room the other night?" He asked. He had felt bad for asking, but it needed to be done. Harry was loosing his mind.

"The other night? Oh yes of coarse, I was.. err checking if everyone was in bed." Nick replied nervously.

"But why?"

Nick thought about his reply and said, "Proffessor McGannagal heard a noise in the common room, it was quite loud, and wanted to know who it was, and to make sure everyone was in bed. She wanted me to report anyone out of bed." He grimaced.

"So there really was someone in the common room after all." Harry whispered almost to himself.

"Did you find anyone in the common room?" Harry asked full of hope. "No, but I did see you out of bed." Nick smiled. Harry felt disheartened and didn't speak to anyone else for the remainder of dinner.

The atmosphere in the Gryffindor common room had almost gotten back to normal, but there was still a sort of hush about it. Most people were talking in low murmurs, as though they were already mourning Hermione's death. "Well I guess we're back to square one again. We have no idea who did it, or how to bring Hermione back. All we know is Hermione's in big trouble, she's alive now, but if we can't find a way to save her, she'll be dead on Halloween." Harry sighed.

Ron went pale thinking of Hermione's fate.  
"We don't have long then, but what can we do?" Just then Ginny and Neville came over with Fred and George.

"Are you guys still trying to find a way to help Hermione?" Ginny asked. "Why not go to the library? That's what she would have done. Surely there must be something in there that might help." Everyone thought for awhile.

"Ron and I had already thought of that last night, I don't think a book will save Hermione this time." Harry replied, and wondered weather he should show them the note. He knew it had been linked somehow, but how?

"Actually I think it can, I found this book. It's called Snow white and the Seven dwarfs." Came Neville's voice, breaking into everyone's reverie. Everyone looked towards Neville. "Well it sort of seems similar to Hermione's situation doesn't it? Heh heh" Neville gave a nervous laugh.

Harry leaped up out of his chair and starting shouting, "That's it! That's it Neville you've got it!" Causing everyone in the room to sit in silence and watch him. Harry stood and looked around the room, "My gosh! Why didn't I think of that. Look, I think this book Snow White does have something to do with it. It must do." Harry sat down again, his excitement suddenly diminished, "But how does that help?" Nobody dared move or say anything. Finally Ron broke the silence.

"How's this similar, what is this book?" Everyone looked to Neville,

"Where did you find that book Neville?" Harry asked,

"Er I found it on the floor near your bed, you must have dropped it. I don't know why you'd read something like that Harry, never thought it was your kind of thing?" Neville blurted.

"What's Harry's sort of thing? What's the book about? More importantly how's it similar to Hermione's situation?" Ginny questioned.

"Oh it's about this girl who bites into this apple, and she falls dead, because the apple is poisoned. Just like Hermione." Neville grinned.

"It's not funny." Ron accused.

"Wait he has a point." Fred interjected,

"So how'd she get saved?" George inquired.

"Simple, she was kissed by a handsome prince, and she was bought back to life." Neville was pleased with himself, grinning as though he had given them the solution to their problems.

The silence had been deafening and Neville's grin had dropped from his face. "Sorry." He mumbled. But nobody had heard, and quite suddenly the whole room had been full of laughter, except Harry, who couldn't see what was so funny.

"We had no idea you were into smutt like that Harry." Fred looked ready to burst.  
"Yeah What is that rubbish anyway? It sounds like a girl's bedtime story." Goerge continued, and looked as ready to burst as his brother.

"It's not mine, It's a muggle story for kids. I found it on my bed the other night, but I don't know where it came from. I saw Nearly Headless Nick by my bed the other day, and I think he left it there as a joke. But maybe it's not a bad thing. Maybe Nev's right. There's something quite similar to this story, so maybe the answer is in there somewhere." Slowly the laughter had died down, and everyone thought about what Harry had said.

"So you mean Hermione would have to be saved the same way as this Snow White chick?" Asked Fred incredulously.

Harry thought about what Fred had said, it seemed to make sense, and why not? "Yes I think she does." Harry felt confident now. Things were perhaps moving forward.

"Cor blimey Harry, where are we going to find a prince from?" Came Ron's voice shattering Harry's hopes.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be a prince." Stated Ginny, "maybe it just has to be someone handsome, you know a handsome guy." She looked around the group hoping everyone would agree.

"That could work." Harry agreed.

"But Harry and I don't know what a handsome guy looks like." Ron moaned. Ginny huffed at her useless brother.

"That's why you'll have me help you dummy." She huffed.

"But in the book, it said that the prince was in love with Snow white, he really fancied her, and thought she was pretty. Maybe the person who kisses her has to 'like' Hermione." Insisted Neville. If everyone had felt hopeful before, they no longer felt it now. There hopes began to deflate again.

"Okay is there anyone in the room that likes Hermione?" Harry looked around the room, Ron's ears began to go red, but no one else had come forward. "So no one here likes Hermione, I mean like, likes Hermione then?" He was fast loosing hope.

"Well it's not like she's pretty or anything" Lee Jordon, grimaced. "TAKE THAT BACK!" Yelled Ron, his face going red, and ready to kill. "Woaw! Ron, calm down. You'd think you had the hots for her, the way you're acting." Both twins snapped, grabbing both Ron's arms to stop him going for Lee Jordon, who happened to be their best friend.

"Do you fancy Hermione?" Ginny smiled sweetly at Ron. "NO!" Ron gasped. "Don't be stupid Ginny." But this did not put Ginny off,

"Oh come on Ron, someone's got to kiss her. It might as well be you."

"Hermione's gonna kill me." Thought Ron.

"Well if you don't do it, then I'll just write to Victer Krum then. I'm sure he'll be glad to do it." Ginny scoffed, feeling disgusted with her brother.

"What? No. Don't bring that idiot into it. Hermione deserves to be woken with someone with at least some class Ginny." Ron protested. After a while of arguing with Ron it was decided that anyone who wanted to try could kiss Hermione, they would hold a gathering and get as many people to try the next day. Ron hadn't liked the idea, but in the end he had to agree. He'd tried putting forward many other ideas, but Harry had already decided that this was the only way. The clue had said Snow White, and Harry was convinced that this was the clue to saving Hermione. They had to save her the same way Snow White was saved in the end. And that's the idea that stuck with the group, and that was how they would save Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4 - Kiss Of Life!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students prepare to try and wake Hermione in the most unusual way. But who's kiss will wake Hogwart's sleeping beauty and remove the poison Snow white style? Half the boys in school want to try, but Ron isn't so sure this is a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning, mild kissing involved. Nothing too serious though. I'm not used to writing soppy, fluff, so you'll just have to bare with my bad writing where the kissing scene is.

** Kiss of Life! **

Harry stood and admired the handy work of his room mate Dean Thomas, who'd offered to make the posters for the kissing event. He could see the hopes of Gryffidor students spreading throughout the school, in order to help Hermione. Harry had seen crowds of students around the posters earlier in the day from the other houses, and felt it could be a success if they could get as many people as possible to help. Maybe among them there would be someone who actually liked Hermione, and could help wake her up. This was starting to remind Harry of another children's fairy tale from the muggle world. It was becoming sleeping beauty by the minute. Who would have ever thought a child's fairy tale could ever become so real. Whoever did this must either be a muggle born with little imagination, or someone who loves fairy tales, and had a sick idea of making them real for them. Harry had heard of psychologically deranged people, but was shocked to find it existed among the magical world too. Which only meant that being magic was no better than being muggle, and it seemed magical deranged people were much more dangerous than the norm. Harry grimaced and tried to push the thoughts away. Shrugging away the thoughts Harry went to his lessons with high hopes of bringing Hermione back.

Lessons were a drag, and no one hardly paid much attention to Hermione's empty seat as they had at the beginning. Perhaps people were getting used to not seeing her, or they were getting confident that nothing more was going to happen, and decided Hermione was the target after all. And that the intended target had been got, so no one else was in the firing light. Harry didn't know what they were thinking, and this worried him. He couldn't be sure if people would turn up later this evening or not, as he couldn't tell their moods. It all seemed to be fine earlier, there seemed to be some interest, or perhaps he had imagined it. He hoped it wasn't any of those, and only half paid attention to the teachers till the end of the day.

When lessons had ended Harry ran to the hospital wing. Once again he'd found the teachers and Dumbledore, trying yet again another potion. Which was another failed attempt, leaving the staff baffled and tense. Once again Harry and Ron were left to sit by Hermione's bed, but Harry didn't sit for long, as he marched to where Madam Pomfrey had her office and barged in, startling the now angry nurse.

"What is the meaning of this Potter?' She wailed as he barged in. Harry explained what he was planning and had organized, and tried to convince her to let the students into the hospital wing. At first she would not have any of it, but after much arguing, and stubbornness she agreed to let the students in.

So later that evening Harry and Ron returned to the hospital wing, with the rest of the gang, to anticipate the arrivals of the rest of the student body. Neville began to pace the ward, biting his finger nails, making the rest of the group feel restless. But soon enough, slowly by slowly, groups of students began to trickle in. Harry had been surprised at the number of boys who'd turned up to try, he hadn't expected so many. Once he was sure there was a good number of students, he began the kissing parade. Many boys had tried, and failed. Many more students arrived, and also tried, but no matter how many boys tried, nothing seemed to work. Harry had asked the group at large if any of them had actually liked Hermione, and a majority had gone red in the face saying they hadn't, but just wanted to try and see if they could help. Many people nodded in agreement. Harry began to despair.

When it came to Neville's turn to kiss her, he walked up to the bed nervously, tripped over Crookshanks who'd somehow managed to sneak in, and lay by the bed, and fell face forward, doing a somersault into the air and landed on the other side of the bed missing completely.

"Well I guess he's head over heals about her." Laughed the twins and everyone burst into laughter, causing poor Neville to go red in the face. Getting up he sat on a chair not too far away with a book to his nose, hiding his face in embarrassment. Once everyone had their go, Harry turned to Ron and asked,

"You want a go?" Ron looked aghast, "What me?" The whole room waited with bated breath to see what Ron would do.

"Yeah why not, everyone else has tried and it hasn't worked." Harry tried gently.

"What? You mean kiss Hermione on the lips, you mean?" He asked gulping and looking at the sleeping girl.

"Well yeah! Where else did you think? On her arse? Dummy!" The twins yelled in unison.

"Shut up guys! If you're so concerned, why don't you try!" Ron yelled back, going red in the face.

"Don't mind if we do," They both replied and both ran to the bed, one on each side, and bumped heads, knocking each other over as they both went for the kiss together. "Ouch!" Groaned Fred, "Nope it's gotta be you little brother." Grinned George.

"Why don't you try." Came Ginny's voice, looking at Ron pleadingly.

"I dunno Gin, kissing Hermione that's just..." He couldn't finish his thought.

"Please Ron." She pleaded,

"I can't do it, I don't want people watching me do that. Besides what about Hermione's dignity?" Ron tried to get out of kissing her, but it didn't seem to be going as he expected.

"What dignity? A bit late for that don't you think? She's been snogged by the whole school, with everyone watching, except by the one boy she really likes. What a shame." Ginny sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ron was baffled now, "Hermione likes me?"

Ginny grinned, "Yeah, she does."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No but.."

"Then how do you know? NO Ginny! Don't make excuses, you don't know that Hermione likes me so don't make it up!" Ron was furious with Ginny, thinking she had only said those things to make him kiss her.

"But she must do, she doesn't have to tell me, I can feel it. And the way she looks at you Ron. I know she does." Ron hadn't been sure weather to believe her, but he could feel his heart rate speed up and a sort of fluttering in his chest. He hoped Ginny was right, but he wouldn't kiss her without being sure.

"I dunno Ginny, I just can't." He sighed and slumped onto the chair near Hermione's bed.

Everyone began to leave with disappointment. "Maybe this wasn't the way to bring her back. All this for nothing." Ginny looked at Hermione with a long face.

"No," Harry argued, "It must be the way, the note said Snow white, so we have to be right, we just didn't find the right person." Ginny and the rest of the group looked to Harry,

"What note?' They asked, looking at Harry, waiting for an answer.

"Doesn't matter." Said Harry. "We're not going to save her on time. She'll be gone on Halloween." Harry looked despairingly at Hermione before standing up ready to leave.

"I'll write to Victer Krum." Ginny said, and she also got ready to leave. Soon one by one the hospital room began to empty till only Ron and Harry remained.

"Well" sighed Harry, "I guess we failed. You coming?"

Ron looked at Hermione lying in the bed. "No, I don't think so. Not yet. I think I'll sit by her bed for a bit."

Harry made for the door, and Ron didn't see him stop and watch. Once Ron was alone, or so he thought, he looked to Hermione and spoke to her. "Hey Herm, I know you can't hear me, but I love you ya know. I'm sorry I couldn't kiss you back there with the others looking. I just couldn't bare them staring at me you know. Maybe..Maybe I should, you know try?" He knew he wouldn't get a response, perhaps he didn't want one. Ever so gently, Ron leaned closer to Hermione, till he was inches from her face. "Don't kill me." He whispered, and went in to touch his lips to hers. He closed his eyes, as his lips touched hers. Her lips were surprisingly soft, for someone who'd been sleeping for days without food or water. She didn't kiss back, but that was ok, he didn't need her to. The world had already fallen away, and it was just him and her. He didn't hear Harry come back into the room smiling, watching them. Ron felt so happy, and overjoyed, he was finally kissing her, kissing Hermione, and she would never know it. But just as suddenly, he remembered why he was kissing her, remembered she was half gone to the world, and felt she was never coming back. Tears began to fall from his eyes, falling onto Hermione's cheeks. He gently let go and stood back up again, and turned to go.

"Goodbye Hermione." He whispered, wiping the tears away. He nearly jumped out of his skin, when he saw Harry standing there grinning at him. "I thought you'd gone?" He croaked,

"I did, but err, I forgot my wand. Oh here it is." Harry lied, hoping Ron would believe him, but before Ron could say anything more, Harry's eyes grew wide, and his grin grew wider. "Hermione! You're awake."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around her. "Harry!" She cried, "You did it! You saved me." She wailed. Wiping Ron's tears from her face with confusion. "Have I been crying?" She asked, "I'm feeling quite hungry. Is it dinner time yet?" She laughed. Ron turned and stood gaping at Hermione in shock, and Harry laughed with Hermione. "You figured it out. But who woke me?" She frowned.

"Eerr, no one." Ron blushed. "Some kid, you probably never seen before. Didn't catch his name." Ron mumbled, anad looked away.

"Oh, well never mind, I'm awake now, and it's probably thanks to you both for figuring it out." Hermione ran to both boys and hugged them both.

"So who won the apple bobbing competition?" Hermione asked, even though she knew the answer already.

Ron looked at Hermione incredulously, "You've been poisoned, and nearly died, and you ask who won?"

"Err, well after you got poisoned, people got a little put off, you can't blame them really though can you?" Harry interjected.

"I guess I'm still apple bobbing champion then." Grinned Hermione.

"Doesn't it bother you that someone tried to poison you?" Asked Ron. Who was now beginning to worry that Hermione may have been effected by the poison after all.

"Oh Ron! Stop trying to ruin my mood, I'm alive aren't I? I aught to be greatful, and it's all down to you two. Now lets go to dinner, I'm hungry." Hermione scowled, and turned to leave the hospital wing.

Once Madam Promfrey heard the commotion, she came running in to see what all the noise was about, and fussed over Hermione, and wouldn't let them leave till she'd checked her over thoroughly. The headmaster and teachers were summoned. They seemed confused, apart from Dumbledore who had a twinkle in his eye, and looked at the students as though he knew something they didn't. Once everything was in order, and Madam Pomfrey had finished her examination of Hermione, the students were free to go and have dinner in the great hall where everyone else had been waiting. As they had entered the hall erupted with loud claps and cheers, and the school celebrated Hermione's return.

That night Harry and Ron had gone to bed early, and as they lay in the dark, Harry asked, "Why didn't you want Hermione knowing it was you who saved her?"

Ron thought for a while, "I don't know, I guess, well, what if she doesn't like me that way..?" Ron's response trailed off. He didn't want to think of the worst, or what would happen if Hermione found out, and rejected him. Harry knew his friend was embarrassed and didn't ask no more. That night Harry lay awake long after the rest of his room mates. He couldn't sleep, for thinking of who had poisoned Hermione. Everyone was convinced it was over, it was finished and they had nothing to worry about. But Harry wasn't sure, and even if it were over, they still didn't know who it could be, or why. Those thoughts troubled him, and he couldn't sleep. But just as sleep came, he heard tapping on the window. Looking up, he saw a dark shape against the sky, as he looked in the direction of the noise. Getting up, Harry put on his glasses, and saw an owl fluttering outside. Opening the window Harry let the bird in, and saw it had something tied to it's leg. He removed the letter, and as he did, the owl flew out of the window leaving him alone in the dark once more. Closing the window, Harry untied the string that tied the note, and unfolded the parchment, and slowly read the now familiar curly writing, written in bright red.

_It's not over Harry. There will be more._

Harry felt a shiver run down his back, as he read the note. He looked around the room, as though the person was there with him, but no one was there apart from his sleeping room mates. He looked out of the window, but the Hogwarts grounds stood empty. He thought he saw movement in the forbidden forests, but he couldn't be sure. It could've been his imagination. Either way, he didn't think they would still hang around whoever they were. Tucking the note away, Harry climbed back into bed. It was a very long time when Harry finally managed to fall asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it, Hermione is saved, Ron's secret is safe with Harry and is saved from prying eyes. It's still not over yet, and Harry is still no closer to finding the culprit. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. If you like what you see, why not give it a kudos and some love with some positive feedback in the comments below. What do you think will happen next? Who is this mysterious note sender?


	5. Secrets and Lies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione seem to be hiding things, but what are they not telling him? What do they know about the notes? But it seems his friends aren't the only ones hiding things. Dobby is hiding something too. Harry is becoming sick and tired of people lying to him, and he wants the truth, and he wants it now.

**Secrets and Lies!**

During the next few days Harry had tried to push the latest note to the back of his mind. They had a little party for Hermione in Gryffindor tower a few nights after she had been awoken. Which had gotten rather rowdy, due to Fred and George testing out some new jokes they'd made. The party had gone on late into the night, untill McGannagal came bursting in, telling the students to go to bed. Harry had joined in the fun, and didn't tell Ron and Hermione about the note till a day after the party. The trio had been sitting by the fire, huddled with their heads close together, in the common room that evening. Talking in low whispers about the Order and what they might be doing, when Harry had bought it to the fore of his mind and mentioned it to them.

"Guys there's something I need to tell you." He began, "I think you guys are still in danger. Remember that note I got the other day? I got another one the night you were revived Hermione." He whispered. Hoping no one else had heard him. He didn't want to scare the other students, but felt he needed to warn his friends that it wasn't yet over. That they needed to be on guard.

"But that can't be right. Dumbledore said..." Hermione frowned. She didn't finish the sentence to elaborate what she'd meant.

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry, now he was confused as Hermione had looked.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking. I'm just a bit confused. Some of the poison must have affected my thinking." She mumbled as fast as she could. "But Harry are you sure about this?" She asked looking worried now.

"Yes I'm sure. How can I not be sure, I have the note to prove it."

"Can I see the note? I need both of the notes." Hermione asked.

"yeah sure, but why?" Harry thought Hermione's behaviour was becoming odd.

"Please Harry, just bring both the notes, it's really important. I'll explain once I've seen both notes." She exclained.

Harry hesitated, and was about to ask more, but decided against it. Something in Hermione's voice told him it was urgent, and he would find out soon enough. She was beginning to worry him, even though he was already anxious, but Hermione's worried, urgent look and pleading, made those fears seem more worrisome than they already were.

He got up and made his way to the dorms and fetched both peaces of parchment and came back to sit with his friends. Hermione's hands shook as she took both notes into her hands, and carefully opened them up and examined the notes. Harry watched in anticipation, wondering what Hermione would find. Hermione's face paled dramatically, as she scanned both notes carefully.

"Oh no. This is bad, very bad." Hermione's voice was shaky. "I knew it, I thought this was the case." She trembled, holding the letters in a tight grip.

"What? What did you know Hermione?" Harry asked, feeling apprehension build inside him.

"The handwriting, look, it's not the same. They're different. Didn't you realize when you read the note?" She asked looking frustrated with him.

"No of course not, but does that even matter? The fact is, you're all still in danger." Harry couldn't understand why Hermione was looking at him the way she was, as though it was all his fault, and that noticing something as small as handwriting would help them some. But Harry couldn't see how that would help.

"Oh it matters alright, it matters a lot Harry." She then turned to Ron who had been sitting silently and watching the two bouncing sentences around. "This changes everything." She said in a worried voice, and asked Ron, "has Dumbledore seen you yet?"

Ron nodded his head unsure of what to say. It seemed best not to say anything, and now Harry noticed that, Ron looked as pale as Hermione. Harry was ready to snap, he knew they were hiding something, and was getting sick of this game, first it had been at Grimmauld place. Them spending time with Sirius while he suffered at the hands of the Dursley's and almost getting kicked out of school. What more could go wrong? What else could his two best friends be hiding? He was trying to help them, trying to save them and this was how they were repaying him.

"What's going on Hermione?" He asked, trying to stay calm, he didn't want to argue with them. "Ron?" He asked when Hermione didn't answer.

"I can't explain, look can I borrow these for a short while?" Hermione butted in before Ron could reply.

"Why? Why do you need them? Tell me that at least." Harry growled, trying not to shout and bring attention to themselves.

"This is really important Harry, please trust me on this. You don't understand how important this is." She pleaded, almost begging Harry to forgive her with her eyes.

"Then help me understand. Explain it to me."

"It's complicated mate." Came Ron's voice, as he spoke for the first time since the subject had been bought up.

"I can't see how it's complicated, or how the handwriting changes anything. It just means there has been more than one person involved, and we just didn't see it coming. But now we know, and we're a little bit more prepared. What else can we possibly learn from them? What are you not telling me?" Harry demanded.

"I wish I could explain Harry, but I don't understand myself. I'm confused, and I need to think. I need to look at these letters carefully." She was getting desperate now, hoping Harry would let up, and let her take the letters.

"So you don't deny there's something going on, and you know what it is, and you're not telling me then?" Harry looked at Hermione with anger etched on his face.

"Please Harry I can't say, but I promise you'll find out soon enough."

Finally Harry let his shoulders droop. He wanted to argue, wanted to find out what was worrying them so much. But he knew arguing wouldn't help. "Yeah, yeah sure, I'll find out soon enough, it's all for my protection, blah, blah, blah! I get it. Fine take the letters." He sighed.

"Thanks Harry." She replied, and rose out of her chair rolling the parchments and holding them tight, as though afraid to loose them. "I'll bring them back. I promise. I need to go somewhere, I won't be long." She turned to Ron, "I need you to come with me." She turned to go.

"I'll come too." Harry cried rushing out of his seat to catch up with his two friends.

"What? No! Harry you can't, I need you to stay here. You need to stay here and watch the students to see if anyone is doing anything they shouldn't." She rasped, "you're the best at observing. Ron and I will be fine going together. We won't be long. We'll be as quick as possible. I just need to check something very quickly, and if I find anything that helps explain this, I'll come and let you know straight away." Grabbing Ron's hand, she made for the portrait hole leading out of the common rooms.

"Sorry," Ron mouthed, as they fled the room quickly before Harry could say anything more. And left him standing alone to watch vigilantly.

**********

Ron and Hermione didn't return after a few minutes, nor did they return after a full hour. Harry sat and watched the few students in the common room, most of them working away on homework, or chatting to friends. No one seemed to be doing anything out of the ordinary as far as he could see, and he felt it unnecessary for him to keep watch.

After half an hour of watching and finding nothing of worthy Harry gave up and started wondering where Ron and Hermione had gotten to. In truth he knew that he didn't need to keep watch, it was a distraction and an excuse to keep Harry in the Gryffindor common room. He began to think weather it would be a good idea to go and look for them, but where would he find them? He didn't know. _Could they have gone to the library?_ Harry didn't think so. It was late by his watch, it was already half ten, and the library would've been locked up by nine, and he didn't think they would have been able to sneak in without someone seeing them go in.

They hadn't taken his cloak, so they were in full view of anyone passing by, or watching them. But then it didn't really make sense for them to go to the library, how would going to the library help them discover who had written those notes? A book couldn't tell you a persons handwriting, but then Harry wasn't sure what Hermione was looking for anymore. Perhaps it had nothing to do with handwriting, perhaps there was something else, but what?

But whatever the answers she was looking for, he wasn't convinced the answers were in the library. So where could they have gone? _Could they have gone to one of the empty classrooms?_ But that wouldn't have made sense, he couldn't see why they would sit in a classroom to look for answers. The only place that made sense would be to go and see someone, to consult someone. There were only two people Harry could think of.

The first person that came to mind was Hagrid. Perhaps they thought he would have some answers to give them. After all he was the one that had bought the apples, and he would know where the apples had come from.

The answers were probably there, and Hagrid knew who the apple seller was, and could identify him as the culprit. But if that was the case, he thought they wouldn't have stopped him going with them, they would've invited him along. _Why had they stopped me from seeing Hagrid if he might have the answers? What good would that have done? Is Hagrid hiding things from me now too?_ Harry didn't like that thought, and didn't want to believe that Hagrid would want to hide things from him. Besides they would have taken him with them if they were going to Hagrid's place. So he pushed that idea to the back of his head.

The only other person Harry could think of was Dumbledore. He was the only person throughout the school that seemed to know more than anyone else, and nothing gets past Dumbledore. He knew the going ons at the school, and he would be the best person to go to, in a situation that involved danger, or Harry himself. Harry thought of going to the headmaster's office to see if they were there. But as he stood up to go, a sudden thought struck him. _Did he really want to go and see the headmaster? And what did Dumbledore have to do with it?_ He was involved somehow, Harry could feel it, they were hiding something, and Dumbledore had been hiding things all summer, so why not now? Harry wasn't sure he wanted to go and see Dumbledore, but he wanted to know, had to know what was going on. Suddenly anger so strong, and fierce, cursed through his body, as he thought of the headmaster.

' _What are you hiding old man? Always hiding things, and keeping me in the dark. I want your secrets, and you'll give it to me if it's the last thing I do.'_ As soon as the thoughts of the headmaster entered his head, a searing, sharp, blinding, pain shot through his forehead, jolting him out of his anger, burning his cursed scar.

Clutching his head in his hands, Harry sat back down while halfway out of his chair, with a hard thud, groaning in pain, causing many heads to turn. He no longer wanted to search for Ron and Hermione, not while they were with Dumbledore, and he was pretty sure that's where they were. It was the only thing that made sense to him, even through the foggy, haze of pain in his head. He could hear hurried footsteps rushing towards him.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Ginny's voice boomed somewhere close by.

"yes, I'm fine, just a headache." Harry panted, hoping no one would think anything of it and question him further. He didn't want to talk to anyone, or be here anymore. He wanted so badly to get away, he hated people seeing him like this, and most of all Ginny. He didn't want her to see him in a weak state. He didn't know why it bothered him if she saw him like this, but it did. As the pain began to fade, Harry moved his hands from his head and looked around at the crowd of people surrounding him.

"I'm fine, really. It's probably just a migraine. I haven't slept all that well since that fiasco with Hermione. I must be really tired." He lied, hoping it sounded reasonable. And slowly got up to go upstairs.

"Are you sure mate?" Inquired Fred, watching him closely.

"You gave us a bloody fright, screaming like that. You put the girls to shame." George finished lamely with a joke, but Harry could see the concern he saw in Fred's face, mirrored in his brother's face, despite the joke.

"Yeah, look I'm tired, I'm going bed. I'll see you all in the morning." He replied, ignoring Ginny's questioning stare, and the worried expressions of the room at large, and began walking towards the stairs. The crowd made a path to let him pass, and Harry rushed on without a backwards glance.

**********

Once in his dorm, Harry closed the door, causing a frightened squeal from somewhere in the darkened room, and Harry saw to his astonishment Dobby the house elf, by his bed. Harry noticed the startled elf had drooped something from his hands when he'd jumped in fright, and Harry moved towards the bed as fast as he could, before the elf could hide whatever it was. But Dobby made no move to conceal the object, or even to pick it up.

"Harry Potter!" Squealed the elf, in fright, giving the impression that he was up to something, making Harry feel weary of his little friend.

Harry snatched up the envelope lying on his bed, and wipped out his wand to light up the candles. Once the candles around the room were lit, he looked closely at the writing. It was in green, unlike the latest one, and the handwriting, if he wasn't mistaken was the same as the very first note he'd received. Harry looked to the elf with questioning eyes.

"Dobby what are you doing here?" He asked. He could feel his heart beating hard in his chest, and thought it'd explode if it didn't have the answers right away. He was nervous and excited at the same time, perhaps it was Dobby all along. Taking on the Halloween spirit.

"Dobby is coming to see his friend Harry Potter." Replied the little elf, pulling his ears as low as they'd go.

"And why would you come to see me? Did you have something to give me? Like this letter for instance?"

Dobby crouched low, trembling. "Dobby came to warn Harry Potter. Dobby was being a friend, bad things are happening at Hogwarts. I came to talk, and then Dobby is seeing that on the bed." Quivered the elf.

Harry was confused, Dobby had claimed he had found it, and yet he was acting very oddly. Harry was getting annoyed by the shear amount of secrets everyone seemed to have, leaving him out.

"So you didn't bring this in with you?" He probed.

"No Harry Potter. I found it when I is coming in. It's bad things in there Harry. I was taking it. Harry shouldn't read it, Harry should leave Hogwarts. Poor Miss Granger was poisoned. Dobby knows those letters are bad." He was looking at Harry expectantly as though Harry ought to leave right that minute. Harry tried another tactic to get the elf talking.

"Did you get to see who left it there?"

"No Dobby is seeing no one. Just Harry Potter."

"So no one was here when you came in?"

"The room was empty. Dobby saw no one sir."

Harry couldn't remember the last time Dobby had called him sir, but he must've been pretty nervous if he was addressing him formally. Harry had the feeling Dobby knew something, but wouldn't say what. He knew it was next to impossible to get him to talk. It had been hard getting anything out of him the last time he had been in a situation where the elf had tried to help him, in his second year at Hogwarts. But Harry had to try, and he wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Ok so you didn't see anyone come in, or who put it there, but do you know who's involved?" Now it was Harry's turn to be full of nerves, hoping the elf would give something away.

"I cannot say." Replied the elf.

"But why can't you say Dobby?"

"I do not know. Dobby has no answers for Harry Potter."

The elf looked as though he was being tortured, and showed great despair at Harry's questioning.

"But you know don't you?"

"Dobby knows many things."

"And what do you know of this?"

"Dobby knows this is bad. Harry Potter should go."

Harry was beginning to despair. "Dobby please if you know who left this here, or have an idea as to where it came from, just tell me what you know. You must know who it is." He tried. He hated making the elf feel guilty, but he was beginning to feel desperate.

"But I told you Harry Potter, Dobby knows many things." And then with a sigh and lowering his face, and casting his guilty, and miserable eyes to the floor he added for good measure. "But Dobby doesn't know Everything." He emphasized the word, 'Everything'

Harry felt exasperated, and gave up. He knew he wouldn't get anymore out of the elf, and he was feeling guilty for interrogating the poor creature. It wasn't his fault the note was there, and he had the feeling he was bound to secrecy once more. There was nothing he could do about it, or gleam from Dobby. He began to feel another headache coming on, not like the one he'd had in the common room. This one was a real headache. It wasn't big, it was just starting up. Probably caused by stress. And this time, Harry truly was tired.

"Dobby must be going now. Dobby has warned Harry Potter. Dobby's work is done. Now Harry Potter must take Dobby's advice."

"Goodnight Dobby." Harry sighed, and with a loud pop, the elf had dissaparated, and Harry was left alone. Harry didn't wait for Ron and Hermione to come back, he was too tired to wait up, he'd decided he'd badger them in the morning. Sitting on the bed, he opened the envelope and read the latest message that had been scrawled on the parchment inside.

_So Harry,_   
_You managed to save your first friend. You got lucky. The clue was too easy, I'll give you that. I was just warming up. Don't think you'll get lucky this time Harry. So here is the second clue;_

_To end the fight, you must extinguish the light._

_Remember Harry, your time is running out. Halloween is nigh. "Tick! Tock!"_   
_Your Halloween friend! :)!_

Harry read the note, and re read it. _Why was this person using smilies at the end of his note? were they teasing him?_ Harry didn't know, but he didn't like the tone. He felt that this person, or people, whoever they were, were mocking him and laughing at him. The thinking was making his head hurt, and the ache in his brain began to grow. Harry decided it really was time for him to go to sleep.

Looking at the time, he realized it was nearing twelve and getting late. Without further distractions, he got ready for bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. And he once again dreamt of traveling through, long, and dark, mysterious corridors. First slowly, then speeding up, almost flying and swooshing from door to door. Harry's scar burned for the second time that night, but he was grateful to find all his room mates asleep. He had also noticed that Ron had returned and was sleeping soundly. And without a word, Harry fell back to sleep and dreamed of nothing more.

**********

The next day at breakfast Harry sat with Ron and Hermione, but things had felt tense. Neither one had dropped any hints of their late night activities, nor had they made any efforts to explain what Harry wanted to know. They both looked exhausted as though they'd not slept.

"Don't you two have anything to tell me?" He demanded.

"No, not really." Came Ron's response, and then he'd realized his mistake. But it was too late to rectify it.

"Fine keep your secrets, but I've got my own."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I had a new note last night." He replied, without elaborating on the details. Both Ron and Hermione both looked at each other. But didn't say anything more.

"Aren't you curious about what it said?" He wondered, both his friends looked at him expectantly. But when Harry didn't continue Ron tried to prompt him into talking.

"But you're not going to tell us right?" He asked.

"Exactly Ron, ten points to you. I'm not going to tell you." He growled. "But then you don't care, because perhaps you already know what's inside don't you? After all you already know more than me!"

"Harry don't be like that." Cried Hermione.

"Like what?" Harry snarled, sneering at his friends.

"Look we're really sorry. Just explain what the note says and we can figure this out together." Hermione tried.

"What explain? like you did last night you mean?" Harry was furious now.

Oh come on mate, we will explain, just..." But Harry didn't let Ron finish.

"No Ron, I don't want to hear it. I'm not sharing anything with you two, just like you're not sharing anything with me. Welcome to my world. It's not nice having things kept from you is it?" He hissed. "Keep you're dirty little secrets! See if I care." And with that he slammed his breakfast bowl on the table with a loud bang, and yanked his school bag off the floor, tossing it over his shoulders and onto his back and stormed out of the great hall, leaving his two best friends gaping after him.

____________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There's a lot of dialogue and speaking in this chapter I know. But it's all necessary and part of the plotline. I know there are some people who don't like that sort of thing, but it needed to be put in. Anyway I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I think it's good. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as me. But then again, I'm biased. Well I am the auther. What can I say. Lol! Oh well vote and comment guys. :)!


	6. The Muggle Way!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Harry and the gang have changes to their school days to deal with, as the whole school has to take Muggle studies as a compulsory lesson. Things get stranger as a new Muggle studies teacher is introduced to the students, leaving them all a little nervous about what lies in store for them.

The Muggle Way!

For the next few days Harry made no effort to speak to Ron or Hermione. He refused to acknowledge their presence, and avoided them altogether. He chose to sit as far from them as possible, be it in a lesson, or in the Great Hall at meal times. He had no intention of speaking to them after the way they'd treated him. He was getting sick of being kept in the dark, and having things kept from him. He'd spent the next few days with his other dorm mates, but soon began to miss his two best friends. It wasn't till two days later, when Dumbledore had mentioned a few new changes, that got the trio talking again. Curiosity had made them forget their quarrels and disputes, change often did that to some people. It was during lunch one afternoon when Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students and staff in the hall.

"May I have your attention please!" He bellowed into the noise and chatter of the hall. The students fell silent to listen to what the headmaster had to say.

"As you know with Voldemort's return, I would like to encourage unity, and good will amongst each other. Not just among the wizarding world, but also the muggle world. It is important we learn to respect our fellow muggles, and learn to live beside them, as our neighbors. I strongly feel that it is important that we understand them, and learn at least some of their ways. Since the return of Voldemort, the muggles are in as much danger as we are, if possible more. I would rather prevent war, and bloodshed, and hope to keep some peace and work to keep them as safe as you. So as of tomorrow, every one of you will be attending muggle studies. I have decided to make it compulsory at least up until the new year. During this month we will be hosting some muggle Halloween activities, to show you the fun side of muggle life. There will be competitions, games and much much more. I hope you embrace this opportunity and take the time and effort to learn of their ways, and learn to respect them. And I urge you to keep a positive, and open mind. And most importantly I want you to enjoy the festivities, as would they. Now you may continue eating, and enjoy the rest of your lessons and have a good afternoon."

With a final nod, Dumbledore sat down and started having a conversation with Snape. As the Headmaster finished his speech, the hall erupted with chatter of all moods. Some students were now afraid of muggle games after what had happened to Hermione, leaving them feeling nervous. while others were merely excited about the upcoming events. Harry turned to look in the direction of the Slytherin table to see how they were taking the news, knowing full well, they would not be best pleased. And sure enough Malfoy and his gang were seething, along with the rest of the Slytherins, who were livid and talking in what Harry guessed with outrage. What followed later, as McGonagall and the rest of the head of houses passed along new time tables, where the muggle studies had been slotted in, caused the Slytherins to be even angrier if that was even possible, and Harry looked down at his own sheet to see exactly why. Harry groaned as he realized the Gryffindors would be sharing the lessons with Slytherin, and began complaining, wondering why they were always punished by having to take lessons with the scumbags of the school.

"I wonder where Umbridge is?" Ron questioned. Causing Harry to look at the long staff table, and sure enough she was missing.

Harry couldn't believe he'd missed that and hadn't made the observation sooner, until Ron had spoken. For some reason Ron and Hermione were sitting only a few seats away, with only Seamus and Dean separating them. For a short while Harry forgot they weren't talking and began speaking.

"I dunno, maybe she's poorly." He smiled with high hopes. He knew if Umbridge had been in the hall, she would have interrupted Dumbledore, and probably wouldn't have been too happy with the announcement. "Or maybe she's so angry with Dumbledore that she refused to eat in the great hall." He said dreamily, as he fantasized an angry Umbridge with glee.

"I doubt it," Hermione sighed, breaking into Harry's reverie."Isn't it obvious, they didn't want her in the hall when Dumbledore announced it, the staff I mean, and made sure she couldn't attend." Hermione explained.

"Yeah actually that does make sense." Harry mused. Soon the bell for the next lesson rang and there was no time to wonder why Umbridge had missed an opportunity of a life time. The students rushed to their next lessons with the thoughts of the latest news in mind, and Harry didn't speak to Ron or Hermine for the rest of the day.

**********

The next day the Gryffindors and Slytherins found themselves sitting in the muggles studies classroom, waiting in anticipation, as they waited for the teacher to arrive. It had turned out that since these were extra muggle studies, Dumbledore had bought someone new in to take these lessons, while the current muggle studies teachers only taught the regular class, for those who were taking muggle studies before the new arrangement, meaning they had extra lessons on the subject at hand.

"Good morning!" Greeted the new teacher, as he swept into the classroom. Every head turned to stare at him. He was a tall, handsome man, Harry kneew straight away the girls would like him, while the boys would loath him. But he could tell straight away the man knew how to handle young people, and wouldn't tolerate misbehavior in his class. Harry knew he would be no Gilderoy Lockheart. A handsome teacher they'd had in second year, who'd had very little control of the class, and was a fraud. This man seemed confident, and knew what he was about, and his voice and body spoke of strength, and respect. Once introductions and formalities were out of the way he began the lesson.

"As many of you know, in muggle studies, there will be no wand waving, or magic of any kind. These lessons involve skill and intellect. Please do not snort Mr Malfoy. If you wish to pass this class, then you will need to be smart, and strong enough to cope with the tasks."

Harry knew he was trying to make muggle studies sound like something only the best of students could understand and pass, in order to make the Slytherins take the lessons more seriously. Which they were already showing disrespect for. But Harry knew there was more to come, and the Slytherins would be in for a surprise. They hadn't observed what the Gryffindors had, for their hatred of muggles now blinded what was in front of them. But no one expected what came next.

"So as there will be no magic in this class, you will all hand me your wands at the start of every lesson, and retrieve them at the end of the session. I will collect them into this bucket. Now please have your wands ready for me to collect."

This announcement caused many gasps and mutterings as students rummaged bags and pockets for wands, hesitating as they drop their wands into the buckets as the teacher walked around the room. The teacher stopped at Malfoy's desk.

"Wand please Mr Malfoy." He demanded, as Malfoy had still not bought his out and refused to hand it over.

"Why should I give you my wand? A mere muggle. I don't have to give you my wand if I choose not to."

"Did I say I was muggle?" The teacher asked, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"A squib then!" Malfoy retorted, feelinig angrier by the minute.

"Believe me Mr Malfoy, I can do plenty with a wand, perhaps a bit more than your young self. As for handing over your wand, as I explained Mr Malfoy there will be no magic in this lesson, if you wish to not attend, you may take it up with the headmaster. I could summon him this instance, and perhaps you can explain to him why you are not taking part. The choice is yours."

Harry could see Malfoy wanted to argue his case, but there was manace in the teacher's eyes, almost like Snape's. So Malfoy gave in and dropped his wand into the outstretched bucket. Harry heard Malfoy mutter curses under his breath, but wasn't sure weather the teacher chose to ignore the remarks, or just hadn't heard. Either way the teacher moved on and continued collecting the wands.

"Now I know this subject is new to some of you, and there are many who have never taken it before. Therefore during our first few lessons we will be doing something I hope, will be fun and entertaining. We will be having our first competition." He announced as he stood facing the class, looking at every student in the room. There were a few murmurs and nervous chatter. "Don't worry, there is no chance of being poisoned during this competition, in fact it will be more controlled, and although it involves food, none of you will be ingesting it." He continued with a little smile. Now there were many curious looks among the students, and everyone sat up straight to listen to what the teacher had to say.

"As you are aware, Dumbledore had mentioned yesterday that since Halloween is around the corner, we will be focusing some of our lessons on this special occasion. Halloween, or more commonly known in the magical world as Hallows eve, witches and wizards celebrate their one night of freedom from disguise. This is the one night, when they can walk among muggles in their normal attire. As muggles try to imitate our world. Muggles have many different traditional ways of celebrating Halloween. One of wich is to decorate pumpkins and carve faces on them, and hang them, or place them around the house. This my dear fellow students is what we shall be taking part in. There will be a prize for the best carved pumpkin. The winner will win this potion, most commonly known as lady luck." At that moment he produced a small phial of potion from within his pockets and held it out for the class to see.

"Now I know what you're all thinking, this is too easy a task. Perhaps some of you are thinking you are too old to be doing such things. But I assure you, this task will not be just carving a face. This," he explained brandishing his wand and pointing it in the air, bringing up a projected picture for the students to see, "is what a muggle pumpkin carving looks like. Traditionally they carve the face in this manner, with triangle eyes, and zigzag mouth. I however, expect you all to be more creative, and come up with a more interesting carving. You will make it original, and as scary as possible." He finished looking at each and dumb founded face in the room.

"You could at least be a little excited." He encouraged. Looking around the class. "The best pumpkin will be used to decorate the great hall." He smiled, hoping the students would at least try to enjoy the task ahead. Although this news did not excite the students, they were at least satisfied that all the effort they put in will be put to some use. This satisfied them somewhat, and they couldn't complain too much, after all the biggest prize was worth all the effort they could muster.

As the lesson got underway the students enthusiasm grew. Their first task was to draw and design their pumpkins, and the rest of the lesson went on in a calm manner, with the students working away on their drawing and designs. Only the Slytherins seemed unhappy with the competition. By the end of the lesson the students had walked away feeling better about the whole thing.

"He seems like an alright teacher, if a little strict. Still he seems to have a bit of a fun side." Mused Harry, as he walked out of the classroom with Ron and Hermione. Forgetting that they weren't talking. And neither Ron or Hermione were going to remind him, feeling relieved He'd even forgotten.

"Oh he's going to be an excellent teacher." Hermione enthused. Causing both boys to look at each other and smile in that knowing way.

"You would say that." Mumbled Ron rolling his eyes. "Anything with silky hair and dimples on his face, and you're all over him."

"I heard that Ronald Weasly! You take that back!" Hermione yelled. Both boys looked at each other, and laughed all the way to the great hall, with Hermione chiding them, as she stomped behind them, cursing and making irrational threats along the way.

________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks hope you enjoyed this chapter. Wasn't really sure how to end it, but I thought I might as well stop the chapter here before I start anywhere else. I thought it was best if this chapter wasn't too long. Short and sweet does it I guess. I know not much happens in this chapter, but this is the build up to the next mystery. Everything needs to have a starting point. So anyhow, hope you enjoyed. Vote and comment. :) Thanks in advance.


	7. Chapter 7: The figure in the trees!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a little darker, as the Muggle studies lesson is taken outside. What will Harry see in the Forbidden Forest? Read on to find out more.

The Figure In The Trees!

The next few days went in a haze, with the trio speaking again. The latest note hadn't been discussed, and Harry had almost forgotten about it. They didn't have the time to think of the mysteries surrounding them, as the teachers had given them a ton of homework, with short deadlines. By the end of the week, no one apart from the Slytherins were complaining about the muggle studies lesson being too simple. Or two childish. Drawing pictures and coloring them in seemed much more fun than writing essays, and the students couldn't wait for the next lesson to come around again. The only lessons they were complaining about were, every other lesson they had.

Their next muggle studies lesson was on Monday, after lunch. With it being the last lesson of the day. The students were frustrated by the shear amount of work they'd been loaded with, from all the other lessons during the day. They were looking forward to having a relaxing afternoon, of not doing essays. That lunchtime, conversation turned to the muggle studies lessons.

"Can you believe the amount of essays we have to write? I'm sick of writing essays. I can't believe how much we've had to write today alone. I hope we get to do something fun in muggle studies." Moaned Dean Thomas.

"What do you think Professor Reed will have us doing today?" Ron chirped, with excitement.

"Isn't it obvious? We'll be making our pumpkins today." Hermione replied. She hadn't been sure weather to be pleased about this or not. She had enjoyed writing the essays during all the other lessons. Perhaps she had been the only one who hadn't minded. She'd enjoyed the challenge, and loved reading up on the subjects they had been given, and doing the research on them.

"You don't sound too happy about it. Don't tell me, you want more essays. Jeesh Hermione, have some fun won't you!" Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"I hope he doesn't give us any essays. I don't think I could take anymore." Moaned Harry.

After lunch the Gryffindors hurried to muggle studies in the hopes of having some fun after a long and stressful few days. As the students entered and took their seats, many of them looked to the front of the classroom.

"Where are the pumpkins?" Harry gasped, questioning out loud, what the rest of the students had been thinking and sighed in disappointment.

"That Mr Potter is a very good question." Came the teacher's voice from the door of the classroom. Professor Reed strode into the class, and took his place at the front and looked at each and every one of the students. "So you want to know where the pumpkins are. Well let me begin by telling you, that today's lesson will be spent outside." He beamed with amusement. There was excited mutterings among the students. There was an almost pitying look in his eyes. Harry began to wonder if the teacher was joking.

"Sir, aren't we carving our pumpkins today?" Harry asked. A hush fell throughout the classroom as the student's curiousity for the teacher's behavior grew.

"If you let me finish Potter, I will tell you. During today's lesson you will not be carving your pumpkins. Today you have another task ahead of you. As you have all observed, there are no pumpkins in the classroom, and as Potter wished to know where they are, the answer is in Hagrid's garden." He replied with a grin on his face, the students groaned with dismay as they guessed what their next task would be.

"That's right, you guessed it," His grin grew wider. "Our task today is to dig up the pumpkins from Hagrid's garden. While you observed the class being devoid of any pumpkins, you forgot to observe the box of equipment, on the floor by my desk." He continued producing a box of shovels and spades, outdoor clothing and any other essentials they would be needing. Harry heard Malfoy say in a loud whisper,

"At least he's forgotten to take our wands today." And sniggered with his friends.

"Ah Mr Malfoy thank you for bringing up my next point I was about to make." Sneered the professor, looking at Malfoy with what Harry noticed, with malice.

"You will all be doing this the muggle way, hence the spades and shovels. Since Mr Malfoy you have been so kind as to 'remind' me you still have your wands, you will be the fist to so kindly put yours into the bucket." He gleamed, with satisfaction of getting Malfoy to stop his snickering, as he produced the dreaded bucket, and walked to Malfoy's table. Malfoy scowled and handed his wand to the professor, and soon the rest of the class followed. Harry was beginning to really like the new professor, even if he did have his strict side. Seeing Malfoy squirm was always a bonus.

Once all the wands had been collected, and the register called, the students began to put on the cloaks, gloves, and scarves provided and left the castle and headed for Hagrid's pumpkin patch. The cold wind hit their faces, as they marched across the Quidditch pitch. Blowing anything loose, and making it flap about. The cold bit their faces, and the students wished to be inside, but reluctantly trudged along to dig out pumpkins.

Once they arrived at Hagrid's garden, the professor stooped the students and had them gather around him. He happened to be the only person with his wand, and using magic, he made the air around them warm, so they could work without feeling the cold. At that moment Malfoy decided to be his rude self.

"Why do you still get to keep your wand, SIR." He sneered. "It doesn't seem fair that your students have to part with their wands while you keep yours. this is after all a muggle studies lesson isn't it?"

"Perhaps Malfoy you wish to work in the cold...?" He asked raising his eye brows. "No? I thought not." He continued.

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. I have enchanted the air around us, and made it warm, so you can all work comfortably. You will pick a pumpkin, and dig it out using the gardening spades provided. I feel that you will appreciate your pumpkin carvings much more, if you put in the effort in hand picking and digging them.

Like you do with food, when we have cooked food with our own hand. We appreciate the taste more, because of the hard work that goes into it. That is the way I want you to see this task. Also consider this task as good exercise. Magic folk lack in exercise, as they are too busy waving wands to get tasks done and much more. Making them become lazy. Our bodies need the exercise, to keep us healthy and our blood flowing healthily in our veins. Now I would like you all to pick your equipment, find a pumpkin and get to work." The teacher commanded.

With a bit of moaning and groaning, each student took their spades and started finding pumpkins to dig, and got down to the tasks. The students labored away quietly and hardly made any noise, apart from the odd grunting and sighing as they took rest to massage their aching backs. Every now and then someone would complain, but the complaints were short lived as they worked hard at the task at hand.

October had bought shorter days, and as the lesson was nearing it's end, the skies were already beginning to get dark. The students were grateful that the days hadn't gotten to their shortest days yet, and were glad they still had light to work. They were all starting to speed up and dig faster, in order to get their task done before the end of the lesson. Professor Reed had warned the students at some point that anyone not finished digging would have to stay behind after the lesson had ended to complete the task. Most of the students had finished by the end of the lesson, and only a few remained, to finish what they had started.

Harry and Hermione had been among those who had stayed behind, and although Ron had finished digging his pumpkin, he stayed behind and waited for Harry and Hermione to finish. Harry was almost finished as darkness began to creep in, he stopped digging for a while and looked around the pumpkin patch. It looked miserable and gloomy without the bright orange pumpkins sitting in the dark, brown earth. Now there were big craters along the patch where pumpkins had sat, and grown.

The darkness gave it an eerie look, and Harry began to work furiously to get his task done. He'd realized it would be a difficult task in the dark, and hadn't wanted to stick around in the cold. Besides he was now hungry and wanted to be in the Great Hall with everyone else, eating something warm and delicious.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew across his back, tickling the hairs on his neck, making him shiver. Harry stopped digging and frowned.

" Did you feel that? Didn't Professor Reed enchant the air to be warm? It feels cold out here now." He quizzed.

"Feel what? It's still warm where I'm standing." Ron said incredulously. "I didn't feel nothing."

"Me either." Hermione agreed.

"But I felt it. Didn't you guys feel that strong gust of wind?" Harry asked.

"No!" Ron and Hermione replied in unison. Harry was confused. Why hadn't they felt the gust of wind just now? Why had he felt what they hadn't? Had the spell broken for a split second and he'd been the only one to feel it? Harry didn't know, it didn't make sense. He stood and looked around. But seeing nothing, he went back to finishing the task at hand.

Once he'd finished, he and Ron waited as Hermione finished her digging slowly. Suddenly a soft cackling could be heard in the distance, and Harry thought it had come from the Forbidden Forrest.

"Did you guys hear that?" He asked, hoping they'd heard something if not felt it. Ron gave Harry a funny look.

"You didn't hear that cackling?" He asked.

"No Harry we didn't, and if this is a joke it's not funny. You're scaring me." Hermione scolded, and got back to the task at hand. Harry stood and looked around once more to be certain there was no one lurking nearby.

Something in the Forbidden Forest caught his eye. He thought he'd seen a dark figure by the trees, the white of the eyes, glowing under a dark hood. Peering at him through the trees, but as Harry turned to get a better view, the figure had gone. And the trees stood tall, and dark in the forest. Nothing moved, or lurked in the shadows. 'Had it been a trick of the light? Or had he seen something/' Perhaps it had been his imagination, Harry wasn't sure. He turned back to his friends and waited for Hermione to finish, putting the figure to the back of his mind. Soon Hermione was finished and the trio hurried inside to the Great Hall to have their tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And so the plot thickens. So a little bit of a spook in this chapter. What did you think Harry saw? Who is the creepy guy in the dark hood? :)!! I hope you weren't reading this in the dark! Mwhaha! Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Things are about to get veeery interesting. Stay tuned for more. In the meantime, please vote, and comment. Thank you for all those who commented in previous chapters, and gave positive feedback, and voted so far. I appreciate all the comments and votes you guys have sent me so thank you very much!


	8. Chapter 8: Into the Forest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting darker as Harry and the gang enter the Forbidden Forest. Someone or something is lurking in the trees, it watches, it waits. But what does it want?

Into The Forest!

Harry had been unsure about telling Ron and Hermione about the hooded figure he'd seen, lurking in the trees, by the Forbidden Forest. He didn't think they'd believe him, or wanted to know. Hermione had been scared when he'd mentioned feeling a cold draft, and hearing the cackling. But he was so sure it had been real, but there had been something dangerous about that sound. The cackling had been menacing, suggesting malice and cruelty. But who? And why? Harry didn't know, and couldn't think why anyone would be standing in the dark laughing the way the mysterious figure, in the dark had. Something was wrong, and Harry could feel it. 'Could it have been the mysterious note sender?' If it had been the one sending notes, Harry wanted to find him, or perhaps it had been, a her. But he wanted to find them whoever they were. But he didn't know how he would accomplish a tricky task as this. He needed Ron and Hermione's help, but he didn't know how to broach the subject, without causing yet another fight.

The next day Angelina Johnson, the Quidditch captain had approached Harry to talk to him about Quidditch. A game played with different balls in the air, on broomsticks. Harry had been the seeker for Gryffindor. His job was to find the golden snitch. A tiny golden ball with wings, that whizzed around the pitch in all directions. It was the smallest ball in the game, and once in the air, it became very hard to find. There were two other type of balls in the game, the Quaffle, and the Bludger. The Quaffle being red and the size of a football, and the bludger being just a bit smaller than the Quaffle, and rather heavy. The Quaffle is thrown around the pitch from chaser to chaser, and it is their job to throw the Quaffle into hoops and score goals, and gain points for their team. While the keepers try and block the Quaffle, and keep them out of the hoops. The Bludger being a rather heavy ball, also whizzes around the pitch, but unlike the snitch, it's job is not to keep away from the players, but to attack the players, trying to knock them off their brooms.

It is the job of the beaters to protect his team mates, and prevent the Bludgers from throwing their team off their brooms. Harry had been the best seeker they'd had in a very long time. It had turned out she'd wanted them to have extra training sessions, since their first game of the year would be played soon, and they'd be playing against the Slytherins.

With Quidditch practice and the workload from his lessons, Harry had no time to think of the hooded figure in the Forbidden Forest till the evening of the actual practice. They'd all been out on the pitch practicing, and things were not going as well as they could have. With the game coming closer, Ron, being the newest member of the team, and playing keeper, since Oliver Wood had left, was becoming rather nervous.

He didn't play too well during practice, and to top it off the Slytherins had come to watch them practice, jeering and cat calling insults at the team as they practiced. Laughing and insulting them. This did not help Ron, and made him worse. Which to Ron's dismay, made the Slytherins laugh harder as he failed to perform. Harry felt his blood boil and his heart pound in his chest from anger. He'd wanted to hex Malfoy and the rest of his gang, but knew there was no point in getting angry. They had a game to practice for, and it was important that he keep his focus and attention. He needed to make sure he was ready for the big game coming up. Ignoring the Slytherins bellow, Harry tried to focus on the game and began looking for the snitch. Finally seeing the little golden ball, Harry went after it, and whizzed past players, and zoomed after it, when suddenly the ball flew in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

His attention had been side tracked again, and he lost sight of the ball and looked into the trees. He'd seen something in the trees, a tall slim shadow perhaps, or..could it be? 'The hooded figure.' He thought, and looked closely and tried to focus on what he was seeing. He wanted to try and see their face, so he knew who they were. He now knew it wasn't Malfoy, it couldn't be him, he was in the stands bellow jeering at his team. So who could it be? Harry tried, but couldn't see the face. It had been obscured, and hidden in the hood of the long black cloak.

The figure looked almost eerie in the dark, watching through the trees. Harry had expected the figure to be watching him, but he wasn't even looking in his direction. He seemed to be focusing hard on something else, but what? Harry followed the gaze of the mysterious stranger and found he was staring at Ron, but why? Just as Harry turned back to look at their mysterious guest, the figure briefly flashed a look at Harry, his eyes, glowing like silver orbs. And turned away just as quickly, and fled into the trees. Harry went back to practicing, but his attention was no longer there, and he could no longer think or search for the snitch. His heart was no longer in the game, and wished practice would end soon.

After many failed attempts and a bad training session, and having enough of the Slytherins for one night. Angelina called off the practice with a sigh of disappointment, and cut the session short. Summoning the snitch back into his hand, and placing it in the crate with the other balls, Harry felt glad the training had ended. He wanted to go into the forest and see if he could find the figure he'd seen, and find out who they were. Although Harry was sure it wasn't Malfoy, he still believed the note sender had been a group of people, and the figure could have easily been one of Malfoy's friends watching from afar. 'But why would they be watching from there, if they were part of Malfoy's gang? And what was he doing with his eyes?' Harry thought. Had he been cursing Ron's broom? Is that why his eyes lit up silver? Or why Ron was playing badly? No Harry knew Ron's performance tonight had nothing to do with being cursed, but something had been going on. Something had been done Harry was sure.

Once in the changing rooms, Harry tried to change into his cloths as slowly as possible. He waited for the other students to leave, so he could go to the forest without being seen, or having anyone ask questions. He wished the boys would finish quickly, he didn't want the intruder to escape. Although he had a feeling, the mysterious figure had probably sneaked out of the forest, while everyone was changing and the grounds were empty, and gotten back to the castle by now. But Harry felt he still wanted to check just in case they hadn't managed to leave the forest, and were waiting till everyone had gone to the castle before they made their escape. He would go into the forest, even if there was a tiny chance he would find the intruder. So Harry waited till it was just him and Ron left in the changing rooms. Ron had insisted on waiting for Harry to finish getting changed, so they could go into the castle together, and had said Hermione would be waiting for them outside.

He was glad his friends had stayed behind with him, and was greatful he wouldn't be going into the forest alone. It wasn't that Harry was scared, because he wasn't. He was quite prepared to go alone if it meant he'd be helping save lives. But he needed his friends to help him find the figure, and to capture him or her. Although Harry now felt sure it was a male figure rather than female. He didn't know why, it was just a feeling. And if the figure was male, then he would be difficult to tackle if needs be.

"Ron! Harry! What's taking so long? Everyone's gone. Come on hurry up!" Came Hermione's loud shouts as she burst through the door of the changing room, not caring if they had finished changing or not. Harry had been buttoning his cloak as she bounded in.

"Core blimey Hermione, don't you ever knock before you barge in like that? What if we'd been stark naked?" Ron moaned. Hermione ignored him.

"Oh good you're ready. Come on lets go already." She remarked, and made ready to leave before Harry stopped her.

"Wait! Hermione I need your help. Both of you infact. I need to do something, it's really important, but could be dangerous." He cried, stopping Hernione in her tracks, and causing Ron to look at him sharply.

"Harry I don't think you should be going and looking for danger." Said Hermione.

"I'm not looking for danger Hermion, danger has come to me. And besides, I'm trying to save your life. Look, listen, you don't have to help me if you don't want to, and you don't have to come either. But tonight I saw someone watching us practice in the Forbidden Forest. They looked suspicious to me, and not only that, but they were fixed on Ron. Watching him. There was something dangerous about the way they were looking at him, and when this person looked at me, their eyes glowed. I think they were trying to hex Ron." Harry went on without letting them interrupt. "This isn't the first time I've seen them in there either. That day when we were digging the pumpkins, they were there then too. And that time they had laughed, it was eerie, and malicious. I have to find them and know who it is. Don't you see? This person means business Hermione." He finished.

"They were trying to kill me?" Squeaked Ron.

"Oh don't be melodramatic Ron" Cried Hermione.

"I don't know, maybe. Sorry Ron, but I really do think you're in danger." Harry stressed.

"Why didn't you tell us you saw someone before?" Asked Ron.

"I did remember? But Hermione was scared so I left it. But I can't ignore it any longer. I think they're the one and same person who's sending me the notes."

Hermione looked thoughtful. " So you want to go and see if you can find them? Am I right?"

"Yeah, are you with me?" Harry asked hopefully. "Look we need to hurry, and all this talking is wasting our time. I don't want to give them time to escape." Harry rushed.

"So you want me and Hermione to go after someone who's trying to kill us? That's like asking to be killed." Groaned Ron.

"You don't have to come Ron, it's okay if you're scared. I won't mind." Harry replied.

"I'm not scared mate. You said so yourself they're dangerous, and going into the Forbidden Forest... Well look what happened every time we went in there. I'm worried about Hermione getting hurt." Ron said looking worried. "I'm not going and neither is she."

"What are you saying Ron Weasly? That because I'm a girl I can't look after myself? I'll have you know I'm as strong as you and Harry, and I can handle going into the forest. I'm not scared, and I don't need you to make up my mind for me and tell me what to do. I'm coming with you Harry." Hermione shouted angrily. "It's not my fault you're a chicken. Don't use me to get out of things Ronald Weasly!" Harry smiled, knowing he'd won them over. His friends would be coming into the forest. He'd already gotten Hermione on board. And with Hermione's unsuspecting knowledge, she would do the rest in convincing Ron for him.

Ron was about to come back with a reply, but Harry interrupted what he was about to say, to hurry things along. "Guys we don't have time to argue. Either you come with me or you don't, but I"m going." He retorted and started out the door, Hermione in tow following behind. "Wait!" called Ron and ran after his two best friends. And soon the trio were marching outside towards the Forbidden Forest.

*********

Once they were on the edge of the forest, the trio stopped to look into the trees. It was quite late into evening and darkness had already fallen as they stood with rapt attentin. Trying to hear any tell tale sign of danger before entering. They could barely see into the forest, or through the dark trees looming above their heads. They only had the light of the moon to help guid them through, the light being weak, was almost useless, and only small shadows could be seen lurking in many places of the forest grounds.

"Are you guys ready?" Harry asked.

"No." Squeaked Ron.

"You guys don't have to do this if you don't want to." Harry reasured them.

"Don't be silly Harry, of course we're coming in with you. We're as ready as we'll ever be." Hermione replied. "But do you think the intruder is still in there?" She asked.

"Maybe. I don't know, but I'm willing to look just in case we have a chance to find them."

"It's so dark in there. How're we suppose to see in there. We won't find anyone in there." Ron moaned.

"Oh Ron, stop moaning, are you a muggle or wizard? You have a wand for goodness sake! Use it." Hermione scolded, and all three dug into their pockets bringing out their wands.

"Lumos." They whispered pointing to the trees ahead, and lighting the path before them. "Okay lets go in." Harry ordered, and taking a deep breath, the trio entered the forest.

They walked awhile, avoiding brambles, bushes, and twigs on the grounds. Using the light on the end of their wands to guid them through. They hadn't intended to go far into the forest, they had only wanted to look in the surrounding area near the school. Harry's hopes of finding the intruder was fading fast, and he knew they had a small chance of finding him. He would have gotten back to the castle by now, they'd been speaking to long, and had wasted time. But Harry didn't want to give up. It wasn't long before Harry decided the search was useless, and he stopped the group to suggest going back, when he felt a cold wind brush past his neck. All of sudden he heard rustling all around him, and felt Hermione grab his arm in fear, and knew they'd heard and felt it too. All three stopped and looked around. waving their wands in all directions.

"What's that?" Hermione whispered, and Harry thought he saw a shadow flicker through the trees to their right.

"I don't knwo, but stay together. Stay close now." He quietly warned. He could feel Ron shaking beside him as well as Hermione. They were scared and so was he. What they were experiencing and seeing wasn't normal. They knew they were the only people in the vacnicity of the forest. They were afraid they'd stumbled upon the habitat of a wild beast. The Forbidden Forest was no place for young teenagers, and even adults had feared the place. It was full of magical creatures, many of which hunted for human flesh and blood. Then suddenly Harry saw it again, a sliver of a shadow flicking past, and Harry swung his his wand to the left, to try and catch it in the light so they could see what it was. But it had moved too fast, whatever it was.

"I think we should go now." Ron squealed.

"Sssshh!" Hissed Harry. A loud curling howl could be heard in the distance.

"That was a werewolf's howl. I'm sure. Harry do you think Professor Lupin is nearby?" Asked Hermione.

"No I don't think so, it's probably just a regular wolf." Harry reasured, but then looked at the moon to have Hermione's fears confirmed. The moon sat round and full above the trees, winking down at them.

"But it could be a werewolf, maybe not Lupin, but another one. The moon is full, and I remember what Lupin's howl sounded like, that howl was no ordinary howl Harry and you know it." Hermione whispered adamant that she knew what she was talking about. "I think we should go back now." She urged.

"I agree. Come on lets go. It's too dangerous to be out here if there's a werewolf on the loose. Let's go." Harry agreed, and so the trio turned to go. Not before they heard a malicious cackling sound, and this time Harry knew the others had heard it too. He tried to pin point the direction of the sound, but found he couldn't. The forest seemed to be filled with the sound, and it seemed to be coming from all directions. But what did it mean? Who could be doing that? Then from every corner and every tree, there came the loud whispers of "Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock!" The words seem to mock him, to taunt him.

Harry now knew it was no friend of Malfoy's who had sent that note, and watching them. These sounds couldn't have been made by humans. No one person could be in all directions at once, and Harry knew the person or whatever it was had been alone. They had not been in cohort with anybody else. He also now knew, the figure hadn't been hexing Ron's broom with his eyes, the glow in them had been the glow of inhuman eyes. But what was this creature, Harry did not know. Harry felt his blood run cold, and the hairs on his neck prickle and stand on end. This was no wizard, it was something else. Halloween had come early in the form of some monster.

Harry forced his legs to move, and dragged both his friends with him as fast as he could go. Neither Ron or Hermione protested, they were holding onto him tight, and shaking like a leaf. They began to run blindly through the forest, with the cackling and evil laughter following them, as they hurtled back the way they'd come, till they came to the edge of the forest and out into the open air.

Once out of the forest, the trio didn't stop to take a breath, but ran on with more confidence, as they could now see without the trees obscuring and blocking the light. They did not stop till they'd reached the entrance of the castle, and stood bending over their knees, panting hard.

"What the hell was that?" Ron half gasped and yelled. "We could have been killed in there!"

"Now do you believe me that you're both in danger?" Harry sighed. "He's the one sending the notes. Those notes, they're not some game from the Slytherin. This is real."

"I know, but what can we do Harry? We spoke to Dumbledore and he said there was nothing we could do. He said he would look into it. We shouldn't have gone in the forest. Oh gosh! What have we done? Hermione concluded.

"Wait! You went to see Dumbledore? When?' Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes. That night when we argued about the note." Hermione whispered with tears spilling from her eyes, as though she had confessed something bad.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you let me come with you?" Harry accused.

"I'm sorry Harry. Dumbledore told us at Grimauld Place, before you'd come, that he couldn't have much contact with you this year. I don't know why, he didn't elaborate. Just said that he had his reasons and we were to follow his orders and trust him. He told us to keep an eye on you, and if you were worried or needed him, then we were to come and tell him whatever is was that was worrying you. For you not to go to him. Please don't be angry Harry. Dumbledore was worried and knows what he's doing." Hermione pleaded and begged. Tears were cursing freely down her face now. And she was silently crying.

"Okay I understand. Dumbledore has his reasons, but shouldn't we go to him now and tell him what we know?" Harry sighed knowing the answer. "I guess going to Dumbledore is out of the question then. We'll just have to be careful and you two can't go anywhere alone. We're not dealing with a wizard, or anything human. I saw it's eyes, they glowed in the dark, they were like bright silver lights when it looked at me. There was something spooky about this figure, I'm sure. You guys are not safe while alone. Got it? This is serious and dangerous. We have no idea what we're dealing with."

Both Hermione and Ron nodded their heads and didn't argue. If Harry said it wasn't a person, they'd believe him, because they'd seen and heard what he had in the forest, and they too knew there was something eerie in what they'd seen.

"I'm scared Harry, it's like Halloween has come alive. It's not suppose to be real, it's suppose to be a holiday for fun and games." Hermione whimpered.

"I know Herm. Me too. It's not good. But for now we need to go inside and get something to eat. Everyone will be at dinner now, it's getting late and everyone will be wondering where we are." Harry softly replied. Saying no more, the trio walked into the castle and made their way silently to the Great Hall where they could smell the aroma of warm cooked food, and hear the chatter of students sitting at the table starting on their evening meal, and made their way to the Gryffindor table, each to their own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well there you have it folks! Another chapter. Did you get scared? It seems Harry and the gang have more on their plate than they realized. But what is this creature? And what does it want? What do you guys think will happen to the trio next? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and didn't get too scared.


	9. To Curve His Face!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'To win the fight, you must extinguish the light.'   
> That's what the message said in the latest note to Harry. But what does that mean? And what do Ron and Hermione know? Things take a messy turn in Muggle studies, and things start to get ugly.

The rest of the evening had been spent with the trio not saying much. Ginny had asked why they'd come to dinner late, and they'd given her a plausible excuse, saying they'd been studying with Hermione's help, and lost track of the time. None of them willing to tell the truth, they didn't want to be questioned about it, and knew they'd be in big trouble if the staff had known where they'd been. They'd made a silent pact not to tell anyone, or talk about it when anyone else was around, and had decided that going to Dumbledore now, was not the best idea. They would see him if things got worse. For now they had to figure out what to do, and ate silently thinking of plans and solutions, ignoring the chatter around them.

That evening the common room had been noisy, just as it should be on a Friday afternoon. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat away from everyone else and didn't join in with the rejoicing of the weekends as everyone else had. They chose to sit in a corner in the quietest place of the common room. If anyone had noticed this odd behavior, no one seemed to have minded, and no one asked or approached them. They each sat thinking and bounced ideas back and forth. They didn't speak much that night, not daring to risk being overheard. But by the end of the evening they had all agreed that none of them should be alone that night, and that they should be around people, no matter where they were. The ordeal had tired them out, and made them feel exhausted, so they decided to go to bed early. Ron and Harry were about to leave when Ron realized Hermione had a problem.

"You're not thinking of going to bed on your own Hermione are you?' He gasped.

"Oh, I forgot I'd be on my own in the dorms." She replied, "maybe I'll just wait till Ginny or one of the girls go up." She yawned. Ron and Harry hesitated,

"Maybe we should stay awhile longer." Ron sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"No it's fine, I'll go with Ginny. I'll be ok. You guys go up to bed, you look tired." She said.

"If you're sure Hermione, but DON'T whatever you do, DON'T go up there alone. Stay with someone at all times." Harry warned. With much reasuring the boys left for their dormitory leaving Hermione sitting, yawning and waiting for Ginny to go to bed.

**********

The next day was Saturday, and the trio woke late into the morning, long after most of the students had eaten breakfast, giving them plenty of time alone to plan where they could talk without being over heard. In the end they'd decided to find an empty classroom and sat there discussing what they had encountered the night before. Hermione was frightened and Ron seemed somewhat shaken. Harry was the only one who hadn't been too badly affected, although he was rather worried and confused.

"This person, sending the notes, they're not human. You do realize that don't you? I think we're being haunted." Hermione whispered.

"But why us? Why not someone else like Malfoy or someone?" Ron demanded.

"The same reason why everything happens to us." Came Harry's response.

"But what are we going to do Harry. We can't go to Dumbledore can we? Or he'll know we've been to the forest, and that we went looking for trouble. We should never have gone there. Dumbledore told us not to do anything. Oh gosh! We're in so much trouble." Hermione whimpered.

"Ok guys look, we have to stay calm. We have to think about this rationally. We can't go after this thing, whatever he is. But we will stop him." Harry tried to convince the others. They were now looking to him for answers.

"How Harry? How? We don't even know what we're dealing with to defeat it." Hermione trembled. She didn't believe they could stop the note sender, and believed they needed help from higher places, but since going to Dumbledore had been out of the question, she felt lost.

"I don't know Hermione, and you're right, we don't know what we're up against, and we don't know how to defeat it, but we do have a clue remember? we can solve the clues to the notes, and stop them from hurting people. That's all I can think of. Until we find out what it is we're up against. I don't know how we'll learn of what it is, but this is at least a start." Harry's statement seemed to make sense and both Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement. They didn't have much else to go on, but it would have to do. It was, as Harry had said a start.

"You mentioned another note. What did it say? What was the clue?" Asked Hermione, suddenly looking somewhat hopeful. Harry rumaged in his pocket and produced the latest note and gave it to Hermione to read.

' _To end the fight, you must extinguish the light.'_ Hermione read, and for a moment her eyes lit up with recognition. Of what Harry did not know, and he didn't think it was wise to ask. He had a feeling it had something to do with whatever they were hiding that involved Dumbledore. But he didn't want another fight, it was now more important to stick together than anything.

"Do you have an idea as to what it could mean?" He asked, hoping she would at least drop a small hint.

"I might have some idea, but I don't know. I'll have to think about this and explore some more on it." Hermione replied, handing back the note to Harry, and gave a meaningful look towards Ron, who seemed to Grimace with some realization. But neither one gave anything away to Harry, and perhaps thought he hadn't seen. Ron tried to brush it under the mat and make out as though they didn't know anything about the clue.

"How are you going to research that clue Hermione? It's not like you can go to the library and find the answer is it? These clues aren't easy, and there's no way to find the answers. They haven't half made them hard have they?" Ron groaned.

"I don't know Ron! But I'll think of something." She glared in Ron's direction, daring him to say more.

"What do you mean they? There was just the one. And it's not Malfoy's gang like we thought Ron. Weren't you listening?" Harry asked looking at Ron. He had a feeling there was more to Ron's statement than meets the eye. But he didn't want to push it if they wouldn't say much more.

"Sorry." Ron apologized, as his ears turned red from embarrassment. "I forgot." Hermione let out a breath beside him, and sighed in relief. Harry ignored the gesture and tried to pretend he didn't notice their little charade.

"He's being daft Harry. You know Ron, never listening. Listen, I've got a theory, I think we've got to be careful in Muggle studies. I think that's the time and place we need to be weary of." Hermione warned.

"What you think Professor Reed could be evil?" Ron asked with excitement. "Isn't Umbridge enough?'

"No but maybe we should keep an eye on him. It seems to me that since this thing is linked to Halloween, Muggle studies seems to make sense, as we're studying Halloween in the subject." She remarked.

"That makes sense." Harry thought, "We'll keep an eye on him and Umbrige. They're both the newest members of the staff, so it makes sense for it to be something to do with them. Mainly Reed. I don't quite think Umbridge has anything to do with this, or at least I"m not convinced. But Reed, I"m not so sure about. He seems to be clever enough to be part of something like this. So lets be very careful. The other plan is to stay together, you guys got that? Especially you two. For some reason this thing wants to harm you two, no one go anywhere on their own. Always be with someone." Harry stressed.

"What, even when we go toilet?" Ron asked.

"Yes even then." Harry replied.

"What? And have you guys watch me pee?" Ron asked shrilly.

"No I didn't mean like that." Harry groaned.

"Oh Ron be serious won't you?" Hermione scolded.

"I am being serious! what if that thing comes up the toilet bend while we're having a dump? Then what?" Ron argued.

"Then you're screwed." Harry quipped, but Hermione was not having any of it.

"Ron if this is your idea of being serious, then go be serious somewhere else!" She bellowed, and Harry could feel another argument building up between the two and tried to stop it from escalating.

"Guys! Guys! Lets not argue about this ok. We don't have time to argue. We need to stick together on this. We'll stay together as much as we can, and like I say, if we can't be together, find someone else to hang around with."

"What about our wands? Should we be handing them over to Reed if he's a nutter?" Asked Ron.

"That's actually a good point Ron" Harry encouraged, "I don't know. Maybe we should get some fake wands and hand those in each lesson and hide our real wands in our cloaks." Harry thought.

"That might work." Said Hermione and groaned inwardly as she continued, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but we'll have to ask the twins and see if they could give us some."

"Great idea." Harry replied. "Okay now that we've got a plan, at least we've got something to work on. Make sure you both think of what the clue could be. See if you guys can find out anything. That should keep us going for a bit." Harry remarked.

"I'll also look in the library for what it is we could be dealing with." Harmione agreed. And with a plan formed the trio left the classroom. This gave the trio a day to prepare for Muggle studies, and to try and relax. They had nothing to worry about till the lesson was to start.

Upon leaving the library, Hermione sent a letter to Fred and George Weasley asking them to send them three trick wands from their joke shop. Telling them it was urgent that they arrive as quickly as possible. Weather they would get the wands by Monday was another matter altogether, but that couldn't be helped. All they could do was wait once the letter had been sent. The rest of the weekend was spent doing homework, and Hermione doing research in the library, while Harry and Ron tried helping and giving her ideas of what they were looking for. Without success the trio left the library in defeat and nothing more was spoken of the events, and the trio tried enjoying the weekend as best as they could.

**********

Monday morning couldn't have come any sooner. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat nervously eating breakfast that morning in the hopes that Professor Reed would be sick or other, so they wouldn't have to go to Muggle Studies. But to their dismay, the teacher was sitting at the staff table looking well and healthy. There was no chance of escaping Muggle studies, weather they liked it or not. Harry sat watching him rather closely, to see if he could detect any signs of disloyalty to Dumbledore, or anything suspicious of the man, but could not see anything amiss. He had been concentrating so hard, till Ron nudged him in the ribs, and heard the sound of fluttering nearby. Taking his eyes off the professor, Harry looked to where a group of owls were flying and descending upon their owners, and saw a school owl come hurtling towards Hermione, and drop a package on the table in front of her.

Hermione peeled of an envelope that was stuck to the parcel, presuming it was a letter accompanying whatever was inside with an explanation. Hermione opened the letter with bated breath. She had an inkling of what it could be, but dared not hope, in case her hopes turned to disappointment. Harry and Ron moved their heads closer in order to read the note, and the trio were surprised to learn that the wands had arrived. They hadn't expected them to come so soon, but were glad they'd come. It meant at least once part of the plan could now be put in place for their safety, and this made them feel less anxious about the upcoming Muggle studies lessons.

"Let's not open the parcel now. We'll open it at lunch, but not in the hall. After we eat, we go to the common room, and open it there. Either that or we do it at break. What do you guys say?" Whispered Hermione.

"I think we should do it break time, we'll have a bit more time and not have to worry about rushing dinner." Harry whispered. The others agreed, and with that sorted they ate breakfast with calm nerves.

The rest of the day went quickly without much incidents, apart from Harry getting detention from Umbridge. But Harry had been used to them, as she'd given him detention throughout most of September. The scars from the blood, quill pen had almost disappeared, and the words couldn't be seen unless you stared hard enough. Harry was now the only one who saw the marks, and he could no longer feel where the writing had been inked, with blood drawn from his own hand. It throbbed only the one time as Umbridge muttered the words detention, but had gone as quickly as it had come. Harry hoped he wouldn't have to use that pen again, but he knew it was only wishful thinking. The rest of the day had been uneventful, and before they knew it lunch time had been over, and it was time for them to head down to Muggle studies. With both, their own wands, and the ones provided by the twins, the trio went down to the lesson prepared and waited outside the classroom with the rest of the students.

Harry felt sorry for the other students, as they waited knowing he'd still have his wand, while the others would be vulnerable. But Harry didn't have time to think of anything more, as the doors swung open, and the teacher stood in the doorway ushering them in.

"Come in. Come in!" He called as students piled in, "As you can see I have put a pumpkin on each table, and charmed each pumpkin you dug, with your names in glowing letters. So as you'll know winch pumpkin is yours. Please find your pumpkins and take your seats." He called.

The class began shuffling around, looking for their pumpkins in the hopes that they'd been put with their friends. Thankful to small mercies, the professor had remembered which students preferred to sit with whom, and had put them where they would be happy to sit. As usual he called the register to make sure all the students were there, and then took their wands. Harry, Ron, and Hermione handed over the trick wands, and had their own wands stowed away in the relative safety of their cloak pockets. Along side each pumpkin the students noticed some sharp pocket knifes. And the plans they'd drawn a few lessons ago.

"Now to start our lesson, today you will all carve your pumpkins. This is how muggles often carve their pumpkins, I will now show you some muggle designs." The professor explained, and waving his wand bought up some astro projected pictures of Halloween pumpkins. "You will notice the simplicity of the design, most of these pumpkins have triangular eyes, nose, and zig zags for a mouth. This is a general design, although some do make other simple designs. They often like using triangles, as this best represents a pumpkin face. As you see, not very scary. However, with your designs, as I have said during the start of this project, I want you to be more creative. To be bold in your designs, and make them as frightening as you can. You will find your drawings have been placed also at your tables, you may follow your drawings, or if you have something more creative in mind, and have changed your ideas. Then by all means do so. I want these to be scary, and unique." Once he'd given this lecture he'd showed them how to handle the knife, and how to manipulate it to make different shapes of all sizes, and taught them the art of control when carving. With that all shown he clapped his hands, "May the best student win. Now begin!" He concluded.

The class worked hard, and concentrated on their work. There was hardly any noise as they worked and crafted their finest sculptures. Harry had been glad that they'd stayed indoors, and was even more glad to find their task would be safe and not troublesome. The lesson had been almost calm, up until Malfoy had broke the silence, by laughing at poor Neville's work. Neville Longbottom being a nervous type of boy, with very little confidence, stopped working wondering why Malfoy had stood laughing at him.

"Longbottom, what on earth is that rubbish?" He'd scoffed. "Here look what Longbottom's done. It looks like a sculpture of his Grandma!" Malfoy cackled as he turned to his friends, who in turn started laughing and sneering.

Neville looked down at his pumpkin, and blushed deep red. Afraid to say anything back, and looked down in embarrassment.

"Leave him alone Malfoy!" Harry shouted, "Yours isn't any better." He hissed standing up for Neville, who was now shaking in his boots, knowing a fight would start.

"And what is going on here?" Came Reed's voice.

"It's Malfoy sir. He's being awful to Neville and laughing at his pumpkin." Hermione piped up, hoping the teacher would take their side.

"But his pumpkin looks like a kids been at it sir." Wined Malfoy.

"As it may be, Malfoy, it is not for you to judge. I will be making the decision on weather his pumpkin is suitable for competition or not. I suggest you get back to work. ALL OF YOU!" He yelled, and the class went back to working. But not without Malfoy cursing in harsh whispers in the direction of the trio.

"I'll get you for this, mark my words Potter. And you'll see I'll be the winner of this competition. Mine's is far more scarier and better than all yours put together." With a final snarl he turned back to his work and kept working.

Sure enough as Harry looked at Malfoy's pumpkin, he didn't doubt it to be the scariest. There was an evil, menacing look on it's face. He wasn't surprised it looking like it did, it had a sort of malice to it, and with Draco's dark mind, he knew how to make it look terrifyingly evil. Soon the lesson came to an end, and the students left the class feeling quite happy and excited. Most of the students had enjoyed the lesson, as it was practical and allowed them to be artistic in every way possible. Many students had decided they liked Muggle studies, and if the lessons were as practical as this all the time, then it could well become their favourite lesson. The only Muggle studies session they hadn't enjoyed was the digging, but many felt confident they wouldn't be doing anymore things like that for a long time.

**********

The next Muggle studies session was to be on Thursday. The trio had decided they had wanted to teach Draco Malfoy a lesson, but none of them knew what they could do to get him back for insulting them and Neville. Their plan had come together that Thursday, but in the worst possible way. As they'd all gone into Muggle studies, the students had found the classroom in a mess, and the Muggle studies teacher nowhere in sight. Someone had come in the night before as it seemed and smashed the pumpkins to a pulp. Pumpkin matter had been splattered in all direction, and many pumpkins were in a puddle of mess. The only pumpkin that seemed to have been intact and safe had been Draco Malfoy's evil looking pumpkin. Sitting atop the middle table, in the center of the class, grinning, with it's narrow malicious slits for eyes, and it's toothless evil grin.

The class now looked at the pale blond haired boy in sheer anger.Many voices were shouting curses at his direction, some demanding what he thought he was playing at ruining everyone else's work, just so he could win. Others wanting to know why, and many cursing to get him back.

"What? I didn't do this. It's not my fault someone didn't like your pumpkins and saw mine's was the best. Whoever did this has good taste and appreciates real art." Malfoy scoffed unfazed by the glares of the students.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Reed shouted as he entered his ruined classroom. Everyone was now shouting, trying to be heard, giving many different answers.

"SILENCE!" Reed shouted, "I demand to know who did this." He hissed in a dangerous tone, almost Snape like. None of the students dared move or say a word. Nobody had known who'd done it, and couldn't tell the professor.

"Very well then, you will all spend the entire lesson cleaning my classroom, please give me your wands. That's right, you will do it the muggle way. Don't moan, you can thank the imbecile who decided to paint my class with pumpkin. And believe me, when I do find the culprit, they will be sorry. Very sorry indeed." He said in a low menacing tone. 

Every student handed their wands, and the professor conjured cleaning equipment for the students to use. The students cleaned and scrubbed, in silence throughout the whole lesson. No one making a sound or saying a word. As the lesson ended, the students had not succeeded in getting off the muck. Whoever had made the mess, had made it good, and had stuck it with magic, and only could be cleaned by magic. But since the professor had felt vindictive and angry, he would not allow them to use their wands. 

Nor did he use his after they'd left. He felt he would leave the mess for awhile in the hopes that someone would be guilty. Lessons for the other students had been cancelled due to the mess in the classroom, and like everyone else Professor Reed suspected it was Malfoy.

As everyone left the classroom, Harry whispered to Malfoy, 

"we'll get you Malfoy, we know it was you." It was Malfoy who'd brought the opportunity of revenge to them.

"Well I say you're wrong Potter. But if you want a fight, then a fight you'll get. Come to the classroom after dinner tonight, and we'll have a fight, you and me." He sneered and walked away.

___________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there you have it my lovelies. Chapter 9, and duh duh duh! Cliff hanger. Sorry it had to be done. So who do you think destroyed the pumpkins, do you think it was Malfoy? Or could it have been someone else? And why? What do you think of Prof Reed? Could he be evil?
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Things are about to get interesting and very dangerous, so watch this space. Before I go I thought I'd just say that I couldn't remember the name of Umbridge's evil quill so I called it a blood quill. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Please Please, vote, and comment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ron and Hermione make plans to get back at Malfoy with horrifying consequences. Ron's life is in the balance of life and death as he fights a nemesis, that is unseen. Something dangerous and it's out to kill it's prey. Will Harry and Hermione save Ron in time?

**Pumpkin Head!**

If the fifth year students of Gryffindor and Slytherin were in a good mood before, their mood had sobered up quite immensely, after the Muggle studies lesson they'd just had. Although Muggle studies had seemed fun, and less tiresome, with very little writing and working from books. The students felt that Professor Reed had been rather hasty in punishing them, and felt it unjust that they had all been punished, when it was obvious who'd made the mess, and believed the culprit and his stooges ought be punished instead. If it wasn't bad enough that they'd had to labour away, scrubbing at the infernal mess on the classroom walls and furniture, they were angered further by the sheer fact that Reed had taken a hundred points from each house. This earned Draco anger from both houses, including his own. Making him rather unpopular with his own crowd. Draco knew he was in trouble, but didn't worry about it too much. He knew they wouldn't dare touch him, the Slytherins were afraid of his father, being in high ranks and loaded with money.

The rest of Thursday Harry knew would go badly. Things were not likely to get any better as the school day wore on. They had Defense Against the Dark Arts next, thankfully without the Slytherins. But that didn't mean things would be easy. They had Umbridge to contend with. Although she had been in a rather suspiciously good mood as the students filed in. She'd called the register as usual, and had the students bring out their books and quills ready for the lesson. It had seemed that news had travelled even quicker than it usually would, and Umbridge started the lesson praising the mysterious vandal whoever they were.

"It seems someone has been redecorating the Muggle studies classroom. I applaud the student whoever they were. That should teach that old fool Dumbledore to have silly muggle festivities in a school, where such nonsense isn't welcome." Everyone knew Umbridge had hated half breeds, but were surprised to learn she hated all things none magical too. With her piece said, she continued the lesson as usual with the students loathing her with more scorn than they ever had. To follow on, the day got worse as they headed to potions next. Snape had been in a rather foul mood, as news spread like wild fire of the pumpkin mess. Normally he would have been quite happy about the incident, being head of Slytherin and to the student's eyes, hater of muggle borns. But things hadn't happened the way Snape had proffered them to, and wanted to somehow take it out on the students. Malfoy hadn't helped the situation, and Snape didn't stick up for him the way he normally would. Infact Malfoy antagonized him all the more further. Harry couldn't be sure, but perhaps he blamed Draco for the mess too, as did the rest of the school. Although he claimed to believe that Malfoy had nothing to do with any of it.

"As you know this year is an important year. It is the start of training towards your chosen careers, and at the end of it you will be sitting your N.E.W.Ts exams. I dare say hardly any of you will pass potions, with barely a scrape to exceeding your desired grades. Unfortunately you have the misfortune to be hindered further, due to some ignoramus fool of a dunderhead, who decided to re decorate the Muggle studies classroom." He snarled looking rather exasperated.

"It wasn't me sir!" Malfoy shouted with confused, frightened eyes, not wanting to be on Snape's bad side. Everyone could see Snape was infuriated by the incident, but had no idea why. But the class sat silently, knowing they were about to find out.

"Oh I believe you Malfoy, believe me I do. However it still remains to be seen as to which dunderhead was responsible. None the less I have had to change my lesson plans for the day, and you can all thank the fool for any failed exam results." The class thought Snape was being far too melodramatic about the whole thing, and wondered why he had to change the lesson because of one bad incident that happened in a lesson, that had nothing to do with him.

"But sir, you've got to hand it to them, whoever they are, they did a good job in creating havoc in a stupid, useless lesson like Muggle studies right? I mean who needs Muggle studies? Soon muggles will be wiped out, and wizards and witches will rule the world, and everything will be done by magic." Malfoy sniggered, hoping Snape would laugh along with the Slytherings. Snape however didn't laugh, nor look any pleased than before Malfoy had opened his mouth. If anything Snape looked even angrier than before, and irritably strode to Malfoy's desk, and in his most dangerous voice he snarled,

"No Malfoy, in any normal circumstances, I would have probably been applauding them. Unfortunately on this occasion, it seems this person has been, shall we say rather foolish. They have cost me my lesson, and cost you your grades, be it that you may never go into anything useful after school, Malfoy. Perhaps you think you will have it easy when you leave school, you'll be ridding the world of muggles. However, there are other, more smarter students who know, that grades matter and count, even when going into the profession your father and I had, before you came along. And as for Muggle studies, you may think it useless, but one never knows when one may loose his wand, or have it broken Malfoy."

"But our wands are safe, when will it get broken, or lost. I don't know about the rest of these idiots, but I'm very careful with my wand sir." Now Malfoy was looking at Snape with disgust, as though he'd admitted to something foul. He might as well have admitted to being a muggle lover for all his worth.

"As it may be, your wand is safe now Malfoy, but as you may have heard as rumors go, there is likely to be a war in the near future. As you have clearly pointed out muggles will be..ah how did you put it, ah! wiped out. Do you think everyone in the magical world agrees with your thinking? Do you think they will go down without a fight? Wands, Malfoy, can easily be broken, lost, or taken in war. Remember that. It is wise you learn to survive without a wand should the need arise. There are plenty of things that can occur should you loose your wand, and have to flee. You need to learn to survive, whilst on the run, until another wand can be sorted for you. So therefore Muggle studies have their usefulness if you are smart enough to see that. As for my own lesson, thanks to this imbecile, I have had to change my lesson. You were to make an antidote to poisons, but unfortunately, today you will all be making a strong, magical cleaning solution, to get rid of the stains left on the Muggle studies classroom. And if you so much as think I enjoy wasting my time, preparing, and writing up lesson plans in my evenings, when I could be relaxing, only to have them changed...Then you are foolishly mistaken. So no Malfoy in answer to your first question, I am not best pleased. The pumpkin is, as this person thought it would be funny, stuck using magic. It needs to be cleaned with a strong cleaning potion called castus solution. You will each brew the potion. You will not need your text books today, as this is not formal learning. You will each copy the ingredients I will put up on the board, to great accuracy." And striding back to the front of the class, with a flick of his wand, words began to appear in chalky white writing on the board in front of them.

The students rushed to copy the words written as fast as they could, and to the best of their accuracy. Knowing full well that Snape would erase the writing on the board, within a few minutes of them copying it.

"For those who do well in exceeding this potion, believe me it is not easy, will earn their house ten points. Anyone who fails to make the potion correctly however, will be using the successful potions to clean, every inch, and surface of that classroom. Without their wand. They will, as it is the muggles studies classroom, be dealing with the task the muggle way." Without another word the class got the ingredients needed and started brewing their potions, Malfoy grudgingly said no more, and kept quiet the rest of the lesson.

**********

As it turned out, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had failed in making the potion, due whispering or thinking about what they could do to get Malfoy back. They hadn't been concentrating, which cost them a detention, alongside Malfoy and Neville, who also hadn't completed the potion to Snape's standard. Although the trio had felt it unfair, they quickly learned that it gave them more of an opportunity to get Malfoy back, and no one would question why they were in the Muggle studies classroom, if an adult were to catch them there. It meant they wouldn't have to sneak out that night, and had a good reason to be out and about. Everything seemed to be working perfectly. Things couldn't have been better. The rest of the day was much smoother as they had no more lessons with the Slytherins. Harry had been glad of that, and couldn't bare another minute sharing a class with them. That evening Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the common room making plans for the prank they'd play on Malfoy.

They'd decided they'd go to the classroom a little earlier, in waiting, and scare Malfoy with his own pumpkin. With the plan sorted, Harry went to speak to Angelina about Quidditch practice, as they had one that very evening. And since Harry and Ron couldn't make it due to detention, Harry decided he ought to tell her and let her know. Once Harry was out of earshot, Ron turned to Hermione, and asked,

"Don't you think we should tell Harry?"

"No not yet. Soon." Is all Hermione said, and both he and Hermione looked to Harry with worry in their eyes. Hermione didn't like keeping things from Harry, and she knew Ron wanted so badly to tell him everything, but they couldn't. It wasn't time to tell him anything. Not yet. But she was scared, and worried. She thought back to that evening when Harry had shown them the second note, after she had been revived. She thought back to how everything had changed.

~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~

_After Harry had shown me the second note, I knew things had turned bad. I had to get out of there, I needed to get away from the common room. I was scared. I didn't know at the time, what that second note meant. But I knew it meant trouble. I wasn't even sure how much trouble it meant to us, but something didn't feel right about that second note. I didn't want to argue with Harry either, he knew we were hiding something. He was so angry, but what could I do? I had to go, I needed to find answers and fast. So I grabbed Ron and left the common room, with Harry watching after us with suspicion in his mind._

_As soon as we'd left the Gryffindor common room, and out of the portrait hole, Ron turned on me and began to get angry._

_"Why didn't you tell him Hermione?" He cried with anguish._

_"Because it's not for either of us to say. Not yet anyway is it?" I wailed. I didn't want to lie to Harry, and yet Ron was accusing me of wanting to torment him._

_"I don't like this Hermione, we should tell him everything."_

_"Neither do I. But Ron we can't. Besides he'll know soon, okay. It's not long now. In a couple of days he'll know." I tried convincing myself we were doing the right thing. But I, like Ron couldn't wait anymore. But we had no choice._

_"This isn't a game Hermione, something's not right. Harry needs to know, because I think the threat is real. I think we should tell him everything. This is serious Hermione, very serious!" Ron was angry with me now, as well as Harry. Now I had both boys angry with me. I wanted to cry, to give up, but I had to stand my ground._

_"I know Ron, I know! This whole thing is becoming so dangerous, why do you think we're going to Dumbledore. He's the only one that can stop it. The only one who will know what to do. I have to speak to him, and see what he says before I tell Harry anything. It wasn't suppose to be like this. I didn't want anyone to get hurt." I could feel myself break, but I refused to let the tears fall._

_"We can't delay this any longer Ron, we're wasting time by arguing. We need to go to Dumbledore now! Are you coming or not?" I didn't wait for Ron's reply, there was very little time, and I had to move fast. A strong, cold draft blew in the air, and for a split seconds, the corridor was bathed in darkness, as the candles flickered out. Causing me to stop in my tracks, and that was when I had the strongest feeling that something bad was in the air. Feeling scared, I grabbed Ron's arms, digging into his skin with my nails, and then just as suddenly the lights flickered to life again. This time I didn't hesitate, I knew what I had to do. Weather Ron would come or not, I let go of his arm and strode to Dumbledore's office as fast as my legs would carry me._

_~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~_

Hermione gave an involuntary shiver. At the time she hadn't known why the lights had gone out, but now she was sure the haunting had already started long before they'd seen the mysterious figure. That night was the first encounter, and he was the reason for that short split moment of darkness.

"You're thinking of the note sender aren't you?" Came Ron's voice beside her. She'd forgotten they were talking, and almost hadn't heard him.

"Yes I am." She whispered, she had a bad feeling that something would happen tonight, something very bad.

"I mean it Hermione, we need to tell him. You keep saying not yet. But we have to. Things have changed since that mysterious note sender arrived on the scene. Our original plans are not going as they were suppose to. They're not safe anymore because of him. We have to stop what we're doing. Don't you see that? We're in danger." Ron said. Hermione knew Ron was right, she agreed, things have gone awry. Nothing is as it should be anymore. The games had changed. They were not safe.

"I will Ron. Tonight. After this one last bit, if things don't go as they should and we run into trouble. The first sign of trouble and I'll tell Harry. But if things go okay, and everything goes as planned, then we'll wait and carry on the way we originally planned." Hermione sighed. Ron wanted to say more, but was interrupted as Harry approached them and came to sit with them.

"Angelina's not happy about us missing Quidditch practice tonight, but she's let us off for tonight. She's especially angry at you Ron. Says if you fail in our first game of the season, you're off the team." Harry sighed, plonking himself onto a chair near Ron.

"Oh no!" Ron groaned, momentarily distracted from the problem at hand. "That's all we need." He moaned. Hermione didn't care for the game, but was glad of a small distraction. But with difficulty she knew she had to keep them on task.

"If we're going to do this, then we need to go the Muggle studies classroom now." She said and got up as the boys followed her. Harry heard the sorrow and fear in Hermione's voice.

"You don't have to do this Hermione if you'd rather not." He whispered, gently putting his hands on her shoulder to reasure her.

"No, no, it's okay. I want to do this." She flustered, trying to hide her real feelings on the task ahead.

**********

Nobody spoke as they made their way to the classroom. When they'd got there, they were glad to find the classroom empty. Professor Reed was nowhere to be seen, Malfoy and Neville wouldn't be here for another few minutes. The classroom was still spattered with orange pumpkin matter, in many different places. A cold draft blew in the air, and the trio didn't know weather their nemesis was in the room with them, or if it was just a small autumn wind that had managed to find it's way into the walls. Malfoy's ugly artwork of a carving, still sat grinning on the middle table in the room.

"Are we really going to use that thing? It looks so creepy and evil." Hermione shuddered.

"I know what you mean." Ron grimaced. "Unfortunately it's the only thing scary enough and available to scare Malfoy with. What else can we use?" Harry asked, not liking the idea anymore than his friends.

"So what's the plan? What are we going to do with this ugly thing anyway? How do we make Malfoy think his horrible piece of junk is alive?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "Well one of us could put that thing on our heads and walk towards him, when he comes into the room." Harry suggested. "I think you should do it Ron."

"Me? Why me? I don't want that disgusting thing on my head! Why can't you do it?" Ron wailed.

"Because you're the best person for the job. Besides think what it would be like seeing his face, when he sees you coming at him, with his own pumpkin. He wouldn't know what hit him. And you could tell everyone it was you who scared him. You'll be a hero." Harry reasoned. Ron didn't like it, but reluctantly agreed. It was the word ' _hero'_ that got him to agree to wearing the pumpkin on his head. Harry was relieved when Ron finally agreed, and had opted to be lookout and waited outside, concealing himself as best he could with the invisibility cloak, waiting for Draco to come. Once Harry was sure Malfoy was on his way, he quickly raced into the room to warn the other two. Hermione slipped into the cloak, and Ron put the pumpkin over his head.

"Ugh! Yuk! It stinks foul in here! It smells like something has been rotting in here." Moaned Ron.

"Sssshhhh!" Harry and Hermione hissed together. Ron fell silent, and quietly moved towards the door and flattened himself against the wall, so Malfoy wouldn't see him. As Malfoy entered the classroom, Ron jumped out at him, "BOO!" He yelled.

"Why helllooo Draco! Remember meee?" He hissed making his voice as deep as he could. "Nice of you to join me." Malfoy backed away in surprised, but realizing the horror that stood before him, he hadn't expected to bump into anyone, and was startled, but on seeing his own pumpkin staring back at him, leering in menace, he jumped in fright screaming he turned and fled out of the room, running as fast as his legs would carry him, without a backwards glance. Harry and Hermione took off the cloak and came out of hiding. Ron came back to where they stood, all three of the students laughing at the success of their stunt.

"Ron, that was brilliant!" Gasped Harry between laughs. "It worked like magic."

"Yeah did you see his face?" Ron laughed.

"I didn't think it would be that easy though." Ron said as he sobered up a little.

"Nor did I. I thought we'd come across all sorts of problems. In fact I thought Malfoy would never take the bait. That was easy. Way too easy." Thought Hermione.

"So! At least it worked, who cares if it was easy or not. Ugh! I need to get out of this thing, it really stinks." Ron said, reaching up to pull the pumpkin off his head. Ron tugged and tugged, but Harry could see he was struggling.

"Guys, I can't take this thing off." He moaned. Tugging even harder. He seemed frantic in his efforts to take off the pumpkin. "Guys a little help here!" He called out.

Harry began to feel panicked, but Hermione thought Ron was playing games.

"Ron quit messing around. If this is your idea of a joke, I'm not laughing." She snapped in irritation. Harry felt something was wrong, even if Hermione couldn't feel it. He knew Ron wasn't fooling around. Harry rushed to help as Ron wined in reply to Hermione.

"I'm not joking Hermione, it really is stuck. Oh man! Help me get this thing off my head. I don't want it on me anymore." Harry heard the fear in his friend's voice and tried to pull with all his might, but no matter how hard they pulled the pumpkin refused to budge. Harry let go in defeat, and stood back in wonder and tried to think of a solution. But as he was thinking, he saw a change in Ron that frightened him more. And this time Hermione too had seen it. Ron had stopped battling with the thing on his head, and sighed with defeat. Then became silent for a few short seconds, and suddenly started taking keen interest in his hands, and body.

"Ron, What are you doing?" Asked Hermione. And Harry saw the expression on the face of the pumpkin change, as though the pumpkin had been pleased about something. But surely that was impossible. What's going on? Harry thought. And in a voice unlike his own, Ron gave a rumbling laugh, getting louder and louder till he was cackling with madness. And Harry realized he knew that laugh, he'd heard it before. They were now in the company of something evil.

The creature from the forest had come out of it's hiding place, and was now sharing the pumpkin head with Ron. Or perhaps it had taken over and had possessed Ron, they way Voldemort had done to Ginny in their second year as Tom Riddle. If that was the case, it meant only one thing. Ron was no longer in the room with them. Hermione shrieked beside him in fear, she had realized what they faced too. Then suddenly the laughter stopped, and Ron's voice returned.

"Guys! Help me. There's something in here with me. Oh gosh! Somebody help!" Ron screamed. But the creature came back, this time in full force. Ron had disappeared again. The monster looked to Harry and Hermione and put his hand in Ron's pockets and extracted his wand. It bought it to it's face, and twirled it in it's hand, examining the little wooden stick with awe.

"Ah Excellent." The voice marveled, as though amazed at it's own luck, and then looked at Harry and Hermione once more. But Harry didn't wait for it to try and do anything, he had brandished his own wand. Hermione was holding onto his shoulders behind him whimpering. Harry fired a shot at the monster, but the monster, even with it's ginormous head, was too quick for Harry, and had jumped out of the way.

"Be careful Harry, you'll hurt Ron. It's still Ron's body, you don't want to injure him!" She wailed, as she moved away from him backing away to the furthest wall in fear. Harry hadn't thought of that, and wasn't sure what to do. How was he to defeat this thing if he couldn't hurt it? Harry didn't know.

"Don't worry I won't hurt him, but Hermione, how am I suppose to fight this thing?" Harry asked, just as a curse wizzed passed inches away from his shoulder and hit the wall behind him. Harry turned back to face the monster that was Ron.

"Hit his head! Don't hit his body. You have to aim for the pumkin. It's the only way without hurting Ron!" Hermione shouted back. She was frightened Harry could tell by the fear in her voice. He didn't need to see her to know. Harry aimed his wand at the pumpkin, and fired another curse, but the monster yet again dodged his spells, and fired curses of his own. For a short while it went on this way, the two of them firing curses, and dodging them to avoid being hit, as though both were dancing a strange tango.

"Oh what am I going to do? It wasn't suppose to be like this. This wasn't in the plan." Hermione muttered furiously in between frightened whimpers.

"What plans Hermione? What are you talking about?" Harry asked over his shoulders, almost forgetting what he was suppose to be doing, and tripped as he tried to side step a curse, tripping over a bag someone had left after their lesson. Hermione ran to him, as he fell to the ground. The pumpkin began to advance towards them. The pumpkin was now grinning in triumph.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry. It wasn't suppose to be like this. This wasn't suppose to happen. It's all wrong Harry. It's all wrong." Hermione was delirious with fear.

"What are you talking about Hermione, what wasn't suppose to happen? What's all wrong?" Harry asked in confusion, but never taking his eyes off the pumpkin monster coming towards them. Harry leaned on his elbows, watching the creature in horror. What was he to do now, he was on the floor, and Hermione was yabbering away like a loon.

"Everything Harry, everything. Nobody was suppose to get hurt. You were suppose to figure out those clues and be able to work it all out.....The clue! Harry you must distinguish the light!" Now Harry understood, the notes, the clues, they were all part of something, probably cooked by her and Ron. He didn't know what kind of joke it was suppose to be, or why they'd done it. But for now he had to save them, he would ask them later. He thought of the clue, and then an idea had suddenly come to him. Suddenly sitting up, he aimed his wand at the candles and extinguished the lights. They were now in total darkness save for the evil gleam of light that shone in the carvings of the pumpkin face. Harry saw in horror that there seemed to be fire dancing inside the pumpkin. _Was Ron's face being burned, was it too late to save him?_ The Pumpkin stopped a few yards from Harry and laughed.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," It mocked, "How foolish you are. You won't distroy me by darkening the room, why I like it like this, I like this darkness. Oh Harry you favour me and help me in destroying you. Well let me tell you Harry, if you cannot solve this clue, your friend Ron...Well lets say, he has a big problem." The pumpkin laughed, tilting back it's head. And just to mock them, he allowed Ron to surface.

"Harry! You have to save me Harry! Oh it hurts! It hurts! I want him out of my head Harry!" Ron screamed.

"But how Ron? I don't know how. The clue said to extinguish the light, but that hasn't worked." Harry yelled back.

"Not those lights Harry. You have to extinguish the ones inside.....Aaaaah!" Ron screamed.

"Inside where Ron?" Harry asked with frantic worry.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Roared the pumpkin's voice as Ron's voice disappeared in pain. "Get back in there and behave yourself!" It shouted. "See Harry, your friends suffers dearly. Tick Tock Harry!" The pumpkin mocked and laughed a terrible laugh of triumph. Harry realized it was too late, Ron was gone again, and the monster was back. He wanted to know what lights, and where. He bought back the lights of the candles. He didn't like being in the dark with something as dangerous as this monster.

"What lights does he mean Hermione?" He asked turning to her.

"Poor Ron, poor Ron....Oh that's it Harry, the ones inside the pumpkin. I almost forgot. Oh gosh! This is so bad. We need Dumbledore Harry, I don't think we can do this alone." Hermione whispered in his ears, as though she were frightened of the monster hearing her.

"Okay you go get Dumbledore, I'll fight this thing off." He replied.

"But Harry I don't want to leave you here on your own." He knew she wanted to get out of the room, to flee to safety as far away from the monster as possible. If fetching Dumbledore was her excuse to get out, Harry thought it was best to let her go. She was scared, and it wasn't fair to keep her here. "It's okay Hermione you go." He said. He fired a curse at the pumpkin head, which caught it off guard. He'd hit it, but nothing had happened. While the pumpkin was distracted, Hermione ran out of the door. Harry quickly got to his feet, and stood aiming his wand at the pumpkin. The monster regained it's composer, but wasn't ready for Harry's next shot, a jet of water flew out of Harry's wand, but missed the pumpkin by inches.

The pumpkin realized what Harry meant to do, and was now no longer smiling. It aimed another curse at Harry, but Harry was prepared. Jumping out the way, he aimed his wand once more. The pumpkin jumped out of the way, and was now furious. This time it's aim was better and a white bolt hit Harry, and Harry was thrown to the ground, hitting hard on the stone cold floor. His wand had fallen from his hand with the impact of him hitting the floor. Lucky for Harry it hadn't rolled too far, he would still have to crawl to get to it, but not too far. The pumpkin edged closer, it's grin back in place.

Harry watched in horror as the thing got closer and closer. His left shoulder was in pain from where he'd been hit, but there wasn't much else he could do without his wand. He needed a distraction, a way to get to his wand without the monster noticing him doing it. But how could he distract it? Perhaps he could taunt it, get it to talk to him or something. Then an idea popped in his head, and he decided it was worth a try.

"Ron I know you're in there. I know you can hear me!" He shouted. The monster stopped in it's tracks and tilted it's head to the side in the fashion of a confused dog. Harry felt hopeful, perhaps Ron would hear him.

"I won't fight you. Please Ron if you can hear me. Look at me Ron, look at me. It's me Harry."

"What is this?" Asked the creature. Harry ignored it, and hoped to get through to Ron. He'd decided he'd keep talking as much as possible. Hoping somehow Ron would fight his way through.

"Ron, listen to me. I don't want to hurt you. Push your way through Ron. Try and come back. For me, for Hermione." That had to have some impact thought Harry. He knew Ron had feelings for their bushy haired friend, and to Harry's amazement he saw a hopeful sign. The flames that lit the pumpkin head seemed to flicker from orange to blackness. Harry knew Ron was fighting it. Then suddenly Ron began to spasm, and the pumpkin reached it's head with Ron's arms as though trying to keep it's head on. There seemed to be a struggle.

"The flames Harry, you have to stop the flames burning." Came Ron's voice, but had suddenly gone again. The pumpkin looked murderous, and began walking towards Harry again.

"You won't destroy me Harry, I'm going to kill your friend for trying to fight me." Hissed the pumpkin head. Harry was afraid, he didn't doubt the pumpkin, but he kept trying to keep Ron fighting.

"I know Ron. But you need to fight this thing, you have to help me. Don't let it come near me. Fight it Ron! Fight it." Harry watched as the flames flickered again, he was sure Ron was fighting with new courage.

"I'm trying Harry! I'm trying, but oh the pain! How it hurts. He's trying to kill me Harry. You have to hurry!" Ron shrieked. This time Harry didn't stop to watch the struggle as the body spasmed and fought itself. While Ron and the pumpkin were struggling for power, Harry crawled to his wand, and grabbed it. But he had no time to get up, a loud shriek of pain was heard from Ron, long and loud.

"RON!!" Harry yelled, but too late, the pumpkin was back, and it was walking fast towards him. Harry gathered his thoughts, and although he was scared for Ron, he believed the creature had hurt his friend. He was all the more determined to save him, and he would fight harder. He was angry for Ron, angry at the creature. Without thinking as the creature came close, looming above him, bending with it's face inches from Harry with an evil snarl, Harry pointed his wand, shouting the spell for water, and sprayed with accuracy full in the face. Hitting the monster's eyes, nose and mouth. The creature stood erect, and shrieked, holding it's face. Harry saw the light had gone out, and then without warning, a white blinding light burst from the pumpkin, and Ron's body was flung across the room. As Ron went flying the pumpkin fell away from Ron's head, and Ron fell to the ground, and the pumpkin falling with a loud thud inches away, and rolled a little way from him. Harry had been thrown off his knees, and for the third time Harry found himself flat on his back, on the cold hard floor.

It wasn't long till Harry heard footsteps running close by. People had entered the room, and Harry hastily sat up to find Hermione had returned with Dumbledore, Snape, Reed and McGonagall in tow. Ron was now sitting up rubbing his head. Hermione ran to him, and Harry saw the teachers drawing their wands searching for the creature.

"Detergio!" Snape bellowed waving his wand, and to Harry's amazement the mess on the walls and furniture disappeared. Harry was bewildered, they had been lead to believe that wand work wouldn't clean the mess left by the culprit. And yet Snape had done just that. But why? Harry knew it wasn't a good time to ask. He noticed Ron and Hermione were just as surprised. But they too kept quiet. Snape was now looking at the trio with curiosity. Dumbledore took no notice of the trio for a short while, then stopped searching but kept his wand drawn.

"You are a fool Mr Weasley. I think there is some explaining to do. You three would do well to come to my office." Then turning to Professor McGonnal, Dumbledore gave her instruction.

"Minerva, please take these three to my office and have them wait for me there. Thank you." With his final words Dumbledore turned away from the trio and went back to the search. Harry, and Ron scrambled off the floor, and hurried to follow McGonagall as she swept out of the room with Hermione by her side. The boys followed and the four traveled the corridors in foreboding silence.

_______________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rather intense, but I hope you liked it all the same. Please hit that kudos button, comments are appreciated. I live for your comments and love interacting with my readers. Thank you all for reading my story.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hiya folks I hope you liked the first chapter of Halloween at Hogwarts. I just want to clear up a few things before you read chapter two.
> 
> Firstly I know that in the original HP book, they don't actually know when Hagrid is to return, or really know that he's doing work for the order. And that Hagrid's return isn't really supposed to be Christmas time, in fact his return was supposed to be mid September, but he came back in November just before or after their first Quidditch match. Anyway although those facts are in the original, I decided to change them in this story, to fit around my own plot lines. I think I mentioned in the disclaimer that some plot lines will be changed to fit around my story. So please nobody flame me, or send me howlers saying I got a few facts wrong where Hagrid is concerned. I am aware of what I have done, and I have done it intentionally.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.
> 
> Don't forget to Vote and comment! :)


End file.
